Hetalia: 7 Minutes in Heaven with Reader
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: You, dear reader, are in a party (by Alfred) and you have just recently stolen all of the nation's personal items with Alfred along the way. Problem: you are the first to enter. Who will you chose? Requests open, please review. Reader x Hetalia stuff. Please review and give out a request of what character you want!
1. Intro

You couldn't believe what you were doing right now in the middle of night, sitting in the couch with a drink of _ in your hand while ear-piercing music played in the flashy-colored room. You wondered why you were here in the first place and watched as Alfred ran around the room with some huge black hat in his hand, but what caught your attention was that he was sneaking around all assasin-like, pick-pocketing all the others you knew around the party.

You smirked a little, placed your drink on the coffee table and quietly went over to Alfred's side who was about to take from a sleeping Ivan his half-filled vodka bottle. When he got it and stuffed it inside, he turned himself and saw you standing behind him with a sly look.

Before he could say anything, you cut him off saying, "Dude, why didn't you let me be part of this?"

Alfred blinked slightly, but then he grinned devishly.

Soon, the two of you were sneaking around like theives and stolen lots of things from the others without their knowledge, and boy did you have a lot of fun from the constant feeling of taking everyone's things without them knowing.

Right then the lights came to a halt, the people who are in the party muttered loudly what was going on and soon you and Alfred stepped up from the DJ stand and held the black hat with pride.

"Dudes, we're playing SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN~!" Alfred announced loudly that people covered their ears to block off the annoying American's voice. "And _'s gonna go first!"

"Wait-what?"

"Here, take a item!" Alfred said, pushing the hat to you and you had no choice but to do so.

"No!" you protested angrily.

"I DON'T CARE!" Alfred sung that one song you like/disliked.

You sighed in frustration, and in your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...

Hetalia List

**Britain- Scone: Done**  
**America- Burger bun: Done**  
Thailand- Elephant toy:  
Russia- Vodka Bottle:  
**Canada- Maple Leaf: Done**  
**France- Rose: Done**  
**China- Panda Bear: Done**  
**Japan- Manga Book: Done**  
Italy- Pasta Noodle:  
**Germany- Dog Collar: Done**  
Sealand- Chocolate Bar:  
**Belarus- Russia's Underwear: Done**  
**Ukraine- Bra: Done**  
Belgium- Waffle:  
Spain- Guitar String:  
Lovino- Tomato:  
Wy- Paint Bottle:  
Poland- Pink Dress:  
Hungary- Flower Crown:  
Liechtenstein- Ribbon:  
Lithuania: A Book  
Latvia- Romantic Poem:  
Estonia- Calculator:  
Finland- Santa Hat:  
**Iceland- Licorice: Done**  
Sweden- Tiny Keychain Chair:  
**Norway- Butter Cookie: Done**  
Denmark- Black Hat:  
PRUSSIA~!Himself:  
**Romania- Wand: Done**  
Cuba- Cuban Cigar:  
Greece- Kitten:  
Hong Kong- Jackie Chan Photo:  
India- Bollywood Postcard:  
S. Korea- Kimchi:  
Seychelles- Sea shell:  
Vietnam- Vietnam Hat:  
Turkey- Mask:  
Taiwan- Peach:  
Switzerland- Gun shell:  
Netherlands- Smoke Pipe:  
Australia- Koala plush:  
Austria- Music Sheet:  
New Zealand- Baby Lamb:

Nyotalia-for readers, too

**Nyo! Belarus- Russia's Panty: Done**  
Nyo! - Pants Button:  
Nyo! Belgium- Chocolate Syrup Bottle:  
Nyo! Hungary-Frying Pan:  
Nyo! Liechtenstein-Crown:  
Nyo! Vietnam- Paddle:  
Nyo! Seychelles- Small Surfboard:  
Nyo! America: Baseball  
Nyo! Britain: Glasses  
Nyo! China: Steam bun  
Nyo! Russia: Shovel  
Nyo! Italy: Gloves  
Nyo! Japan: Sakura pin  
Nyo! Germany: Cross necklace  
Nyo! France: Wine Bottle

If you want, vote for some 2PS and I'll let you know when I'll make my new list! Enjoy!

UPDATES~!

**2p! America-Baseball bat: Done**  
2p! Britain-Rope  
**2p! Canada-Hockey Stick: Done**  
2p! France-Condom  
2p! China-Kitchen Knife  
2p! Russia- Lollipop  
2p! Italy- Knife with his name on it  
2p! Japan- Katana  
2p! Germany- Beer can  
2p! Prussia(?)- Blank paper  
2p! Romano- Picture of huggies  
2p!Lithuania- Horse toy


	2. Burger Bun- America

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...burger bun? You felt hungry and took a small bite out of it until you heard Alfred suddenly shouting at you that he was going to eat that later.

"_, why did you do that?" Alfred shouted with tears streaming down in his light blue eyes.

"You're fault you placed this thing in here, so I'm eatin' it!" you shouted back at him and started chomping on your bun while pleasingly hearing Alfred's cries for you to stop.

"JUST GET IN THE BLOODY CLOSET SO WE CAN ALL GO HOME!" Arthur screamed a piercingly long screech that made everyone (even Ludwig) jump from their spots.

Right then, you and Alfred went over to the living room where you saw against the wall a closet that looked as though it was recently placed downstairs by Alfred who grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. When you got in first, the closet was pitch dark and the area was unfamiliar to you as you consumed your burger bun and made chewing sounds that would irritate Alfred surely. You heard the door close behind and out of nowhere, you felt something humongous wrapping around you in a hug.

"_, I want my burger bun back," Alfred said.

"No." You said.

"Please?" Alfred begged a convincing beg.

"No!" You hissed unhappily.

"Please with superhero on top?"

You were getting annoyed. "I said no, Alfred!" And then you took a hue chomp on your burger bun.

"Then I have no choice!"

Suddenly, you felt Alfred's weight gaining on you and soon you toppled to the ground and you were on the bottom while Alfred looked down with a triumphed face. You flushed profoundly in pink.

"I did say superhero on top," Alfred mentioned, "and I'm going to get back what's mine."

Right then, before you could say anything, Alfred vigorously smashed his lips onto yours into a sloppy kiss with you whimpering slightly as you grabbed his shoulder tightly. Soon the kiss softens a little, and you started to feel a tickle in your heart as Alfred's tongue came and while licking your lips begged for an entrance. Feeling generous, you opened your mouth slightly to feel a massive impact inside that felt like he was wrestling your tongue. In the end, Alfred had the bigger advantage and lead this tongue-dancing style you partaken.

However, you pulled your mouth away because you missed the sweet air that you needed to breathe in as you panted while your tongue felt battened pretty hard. When you stared up, you saw Alfred chewing the piece of bread in his mouth.

"How was that?" Alfred asked cheekily with a grin, wiping a piece of drool off the corner of his mouth.

"That was…" you tried to find the right words while breathing the same time, and said, "gross...but awesome."

Alfred smirked, brushing with his hand his dirty blond hair while his glasses showed light blue eyes that were the only thing you could see in this room.

"I'm really glad I got you," Alfred admitted.

"Why?"

Alfred looked surprised. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" you asked, confused.

Out of nowhere, Alfred blushed furiously. "Y-you don't know…that I had a crush on you?"

You stared blankly at the flushing American until you shrieked loudly, "I-I thought it was _I _who had a crush on _you!_"

"_You, too_?" both of you shouted, and you two covered your mouthes to hold back anymore words.

You never wanted to admit it, but you really did like Alfred from the day you met him, and this unknown feeling you had made you feel like Alfred could be something more than a friend. Though you had no idea that Alfred actually had a crush on you, you had a sense of gladness that he actually liked you back.

"Man, this was _not _how it was meant to be…" Alfred moaned, scratching his head furiously with his hands.

However, you pulled yourself up, wrapped your arms around his neck and while pushing him down, you passionately kissed him with you having the upper hand of kissing him with your tongue. You heard intense moans coming from Alfred, but soon those moans became pleasurable moans as you let him slowly explore your mouth more.

Right then, you felt something on your thigh that felt like…an erection.

When Alfred noticed your _ eyes looking down and stopped the kiss, he looked down at his pants and saw what you were looking at. You got off of Alfred and he soon turned his whole body around and looked embarrassed at himself.

"_-_, this-I-I mean-"

You crawled on your knees over to him from the back and gave a hug, making him not only blush heavily, but also causing him to stutter uncontrollably.

"I'm happy," you said.

"W-why?"

You looked at him, kissed him on his head and said, "Because I love you, Alfred."

Alfred looked bewildered and shy until he said, "I-I…I love you, too, _."

"You know, it's actually kinda cute how you act so shy like this," you teased Alfred poking his cheek with your finger.

"B-babe, don't say that!" Alfred complained childishly.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"What the bloody hell did you do to this door, Alfred?" Arthur shouted from outside.

Alfred looked up to you with a wink and said, "I secretly locked the door in case I was with someone cute," and then Alfred gave you a quick peck on the lips that made you flush slightly. "So I guess you and I are stayin', huh?"

The thought of you and him here in this place together made you smile, and you kissed him playfully as your response.

"I love the sound of that, Alfie," you said seductively, making Alfred smirking cunningly.

"Looks like the hero gets everything in every ending, huh?"

You gave him a huge kiss on the lips, bringing him down with you to have him on top of you as the sounds of Arthur banging on the door to have Alfred open it. You both didn't care, you were happy that you both are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

After the night passed, you woken up beside with Alfred, still in the closet and close into Alfred's arms as he sleeps next to you. You smiled at him, enjoying this moment together...but then you wondered how Alfred will get you and him out of this room?


	3. Scone- Britain

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...scone.

"Alfred, you bloody wanker!" Arthur shrilled an unpleasant shill when he came up to you, snatched the scone off you hand and dusted the scone from whatever else was inside the black hat.

You flushed slightly when you saw Arthur came out of nowhere to take the scone off from you, but the reason you were blushing so shyly was because you-how they say in Britain-fancied Arthur for quiet some time.

"HURRY, SHOVE 'EM IN!" Alfred shrieked at everyone who were close at you and Arthur.

Suddenly, you and Arthur were tackled in huge "hugs" and without knowing it, you felt the people pushing you and Arthur into the living room and out of nowhere you both were shoved inside a dark room. But what happened was when you landed, you landed on something soft and before you could see what it was, someone slammed the door behind you with a loud bang and click that someone locked the closet from inside.

"Ow, _, get off!"

You jerked up, shocked. "I-I am so sorry!"

When you got up, you stood up without thinking about the height of the closet and accidentally hit your head at the low ceiling above that made you almost scream but you covered your mouth. You heard a few groans from Arthur's part and you heard him mutter in a cursing tone.

"When I get that bastard, I swear I'll-"

You tried to hold back the tears from your painful bump, but you sniffed slightly because of the nasty blobs coming out of your nostrils wouldn't stay put.

"Love," you heard Arthur said. "Are you all right?"

You made some whimpering chirps because the pain made you unable to speak as tears streamed down your eyes, but you heard something creak from Arthur's side and because your eyes weren't adapted to the sight of the area, you couldn't see Arthur coming by your side, back bent slightly, and hugged you sweetly as he could.

"I'm sorry, dear," you heard Arthur said and you felt your heart beating stridently. "I didn't mean to curse like that. Here, have a scone!"

Right then, your mouth had a huge thing shoved inside and you had no idea what it was until you remembered he said scone. You heard from others said that his cooking was terrible, but when you chewed the scone, you realized that it didn't taste as bad as everyone said it would.

"S-sorry it doesn't taste good, _," Arthur stammered a little.

You swallowed the whole thing and said, "But I like it, it's good!"

"It was that wanker, Alfred, he took my ingredients and-" he paused in mid-sentense and pulled you close, staring close up at your face. "Did you just said that my scone tasted good?"

You nodded but said for him to hear, "Yeah, I thought it was good."

You heard him sigh happily and hugged you again. "Thank you, _!"

You cherished this moment when you felt his arms wrapped around you, but then you were slightly pushed away.

"I-I mean, I knew of course that it would be good!" Arthur said, acting cocky. "I just wanted to ask you, is all."

You tilted your head slightly, but you allowed it to pass.

"H-has seven minutes passed already?" Arthur asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet..." you answered to him. "Why, do you want to leave now?"

"N-no, it's just that..." you wondered what was bothering him when you heard him say that, but you were about to get your answer. "It's just that I...in a person's perspective, I feel... Well, what I-I'm trying to say is..."

When your _ colored eyes became stronger in the darkness, you could see a slightly flushing Briton who fiddled with his fingers in midair. You could hear your delicate heart beat slowly, but then you felt two hands taking yours, and you looked down at your hands and then up to him who was acting bizarrely inhibited.

"I really adore you, _," Arthur finally said, his voice trying to act professional. "I would travel the Seven Seas again just to give you the finest jewels, and I will fight many nations just to give you any countries."

Arthur then got to one knee, kneeling down with his head held up to look at you as he held your hand. You saw Arthur pulling your hand gently to his face and kissed your hand sweetly, acting gentlemanly to you as you flushed pink.

"A-Arthur," you stuttered a little. "I had no idea you felt this way before..." but you got to your knees and hugged him in whole. "I love you, Arthur." And you smiled with your head on his shoulder.

Right then you heard the door behind you open wide for everyone to see, and you knew the reason why Alfred did it: it was because he wanted to see if you two were wearing any clothes or not.

"Damn, you're still wearing clothes!" Alfred said, pouting disappointingly.

"O-of course we are, you git!" Arthur shouted angrily as the both of you got up and get out of the cramped closet.

When you got out and looked at Arthur bashfully, Arthur looked at you funny.

"How did you get that bump on your head?"

"Uh..." you said blankly. "I got hit by the ceiling and I got hurt, that's why I cried."

Arthur blinked his lime-green eyes at you as you blushed harder and made your way to the couch. When you and Arthur sat together in the small couch, you caught a glance at Arthur who leaned his face forward to your head and gave a tinder kiss.

Arthur leaned forward to your ear and whispered, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Suddenly, the pain was gone, and you smiled.

"Yes, Arthur..." you said softly. "I would love to be your girlfriend."


	4. Licorice- Iceland

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...piece of red licorice.

Wait, what?

"Does anyone know whose licorice is this?" you asked around, looking at the piece of candy in your hand to see if it was eaten before placed in the black hat.

All the nations were looking at each other and some shook their heads while some just shrugged. Alfred looked around the room like a hawk until he pointed accusingly at the group from the far side of the corner, a group which happens to be the Nordics family.

You could see one of them chuckling except the extremely tall blond haired guy who stood in front of your choice.

When he moved aside, there stood a confused boy with silver-white hair and violet eyes that shot right at you suddenly.

"_," you heard Alfred whisper from behind, close to your ear. "Looks like you got your crush to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, you stomped on his foot with your heel that made him shriek in pain, and you chuckled darkly for his 'misfortune' of his pain-striking injury.

Yes, you admit that you have a desirable affection for Emil, who in turn doesn't seem to notice you in much way. You and he are good friends yet he has failed to see that you have a crush on him, which you wondered if he even has any clue about it at all.

Emil walked over to you, almost going to your side when out of nowhere you felt a huge push from behind that made you prepare yourself for a large crash to the floor. But luckily, Emil was there to grab you before you did, and you nearly gasped when you realized you are in Emil's arms.

Before you knew it, another huge push came and this time pushed the both of you inside the closet.

The whole room is dark without light at all, you just couldn't believe that you and Emil are inside this closet together. You laid on top of Emil and with your heart pumping unbearably, you prepared to get up when out of nowhere you felt the arms Emil had on you grew tighter around you as if not wanting to let go.

"Emil?"

"_, please don't let go,"

"Why?"

"I-I'm…"

"Afraid of the dark?" you finished his sentence and you felt his arms growing tighter around you.

Being the caring person you are (or not, I don't know you) you allowed him to hold you for the remaining minutes you had together.

"_?"

"Hmm?" you said, leaning your head slightly close to his chest.

"I want to tell you something important," he said. "And I want your honest answer."

You muffled a "okay" and you heard Emil speak to you coolly.

"I met this girl—" you nearly gasped but your mouth is covered by his chest "—and I want to go out with her. I don't know if I can convince her to let me go out with her, but I really like her. Do you think I can get her to go out with me?"

You couldn't breathe right—for a good reason—and you had the horrid feeling that Emil liked someone that wasn't you. You however knew that Emil has a mind of his own, and because of that, he has the right to make his choices…

Even if it means you letting him go.

"I think you should go out with her," you answered honestly, breathing his licorice scent deeply. "If she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, and if she can make you happy, then I think you should ask her."

Silence was all around the closet as you tried to fight back the annoying tears that sled down your eyes, and some dropped on Emil's clothes without knowing it at all.

"_?"

"Hmm?" you said, trying your hardest not to cry.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Wait…

…

What?

"That question I asked was really about you," he explained simply, "and I thought you would say something like 'What if she doesn't like you' and you'd confess to me. I didn't think you would say something like that."

You untangled yourself out of Emil's arms and stared at the dark figure from the bottom.

"You-you tricked me!" you accused Emil who sat upright on his butt, looking at you with oblivious eyes.

"I didn't," he said. "I was asking you a simple question." You then heard something opened and you smell a familiar scent in the air. "Licorice?"

Your hand automatically reached for the piece from the box and you brought it close to your lips, nibbling the top part of the candy that tasted sweet. For the next few minutes, the both of you remained in silence for most of the time, eating candy and, secretly, holding each other's hand for a long period of time until you heard the door slam wide open to see Alfred with a camera.

Alfred dropped his arm, the camera dangling in his hand. "No porn?" he groaned, leaving to the side for the both of you to get out.

Although you didn't expect much from inside the closet, you feel a little better about yourself as you started to let go of Emil's hand. But when your fingers started to slip off, Emil grabbed your hand tightly and wouldn't let go.

You looked up at Emil bewilderingly and he looked at you blankly. "I still want an answer from you, _."

You flushed bright pink—and not on purpose—because you thought that topic between you and him was over with. You had thought about being with Emil—but never more than just a friend—and the thought of being his girlfriend scared you slightly.

You took full hold of Emil's hand and smiled happily to him, saying, "I'll go out with you," you answered. "But won't your family start to bully you after they hear you have me as your girlfriend?"

Emil glanced across his family who were spying on him behind the large couch and he shrugged. "Let them bully me, I'm just glad I'll make one of them jealous that I have a girlfriend."

You smirked peevishly at him and said, "If they do bully you, I'll make sure to bully them with you!"

With that remark, Emil leaned his head forward and gave you a cute kiss on the cheek, creating a new foundation of pink flowing upon your cheeks. What came later was a bigger shock that made Emil blush also.

"EMIL'S GONNA GET LAID~!" Emil's Danish brother shouted from behind the couch.  
Will Emil get laid? We may never know, unless it is you…


	5. Russia's Underwear- Belarus

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...pair of...

...

Underwear...

...

Oh god, what have you just picked out of the hat?

"Što za dziva takoje?" you heard a thick accent voice peer behind you, creeping upon your neck as she breathes in your scent like a wolf hunting for prey.

When you observed your area around you, you saw Alfred shaking like a leaf while others were going over a corner as Ivan went over along with the other nations. Though you knew that everyone is afraid of Ivan, you realized that all the others have an equal fear towards Natalya like you do.

"I thought I would have Big Brother for sure..." Natalya said, glancing over to her brother and waved at him affectionately at him who cringed in horror at her.

"Uh, dude, you can change items if you want-"

"No, he won't be doing that," she said darkly, Alfred obediently nodded and took the hat away from you. She leaned her lips over to your ear and whispered in a hiss, "You will do what I say, or else you die..."

Before you knew it, you felt a knife's tip touching your rib behind and realized Natalya was taking you hostage without your knowledge. You walked forward to with her close behind your back, you entered inside the closet and suddenly you were pushed to the ground with Natalya standing over you, her face casting a shadow yet a smile glimmered shiningly of cruelty.

The door was closed from outside and darkness fled into the room.

"I want my Big Brother to become jealous," Natalya's voice said, cold and harsh yet a hint of (dark) humor was lingering, "so I have an idea of getting some attention from him." You then felt a huge impact of body weight on top of your torso and you realized Natalya was leaning her face close to your face. "So I want you to take me..."

Wha-what did she just say?

"I want you to give me hickeys and cover me in saliva and touch me so my clothes become wrinkled and maybe tear a piece of my clothing!"

You didn't understand what was going on at all, you as a human with a simple normal mind couldn't comprehend the situation you were in. Natalya knew you were shivering beneath her, so Natalya bent her face ever so slightly to yours, foreheads touching and lips so close, she gave you the hardest kiss you ever experienced. This kiss had no love, of course, and her mouth was devouring yours with her tongue sharp like a knife-sharper than the knife she used to keep you hostage!

You managed to pull yourself away and gasped for air, but Natalya placed a hand behind your back, entangling your hair between her fingers and shoved you into a deeper kiss that drained your breath.

Soon, Natalya grabbed your wrist and suddenly placed it on her chest, and you felt her grip grew tighter for you to squeeze her right breast. Unintentionally, you squeezed it tight and heard a moan come from of her. When you looked up at her, Natalya continued to glare at you with her bluish-violet eyes that are filled with darkness and negative shine to them.

However she smirked and said, "Good," before you could apologize to her, she pushed you down and got off of you. "My clothes are wrinkled enough, and our minutes should be up about now."

You got up and sat on your bottom, bewildered of what had just happened to you and your innocence. But...could it be odd that you enjoyed it a little bit despite being used for Natalya's purpose of making her brother jealous?

"Wha-what do we do now?" you asked bashfully.

"We wait for someone to let us out," Natalya replied harshly. "Seriously, even an idiot can figure that out."

You let that insult pass and remained seated.

For a long period of silence, you wanted to talk with Natalya but you knew how she was-closed off, only loves her brother and is a complete psychopath but...it wouldn't be so bad if you had a conversation with her.

"Uh..." you couldn't find the right words to say.

"What?"

"N-nothing..." you mumbled akwardly. "I just...just wanted to know if...you ever thought about-"

"Being with someone other than Big Brother?" she said before you. "No, but...if I did find someone, I would do the same things I did for Big Brother that oddly annoyed him. I deeply love him..."

So much for that idea of possibly being something to her...

"But then there are times which I wondered if I love him..." she said to herself. "I love him no matter what, but I am so sad that we can't be together. So, I do not know if-"

Then, a knock suddenly came from outside and opened to reveal Natalya's big sister who smiled sweetly.

"I hope you two were having fun!" she giggled and the both of you went out. "Big Brother said he was sick so he left home, and he took back his underwear."

"I do not need it anymore," Natalya said, a room filled with large gasps. "I think I found myself a boyfriend." Natalya then glanced at you and smirked deviously.

You gulped a little and wondered what sort of demonic things will Natalya do to you...


	6. Dog Collar- Germany

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...dog collar.

Well...this was interesting.

You looked up at Alfred who was biting his bottom lip, blushing hard and trying not to burst out laughing at the person coming behind you. The person in front of you is Ludwig, a tall-and you mean really tall-German with blond hair and blue eyes as his cheeks grew red from embarrassment. You realized that you were the one who took Ludwig's collar from before and you tried to hold your smile from him.

"Looks like someone's gonna get some toni-"

Before Alfred could even finish off his sentence, you swiftly turned yourself around and one move brought down Alfred who fell to the ground, both hands on his crotch and groaning loudly.

You turned back to Ludwig and smiled sweetly to him. "Shall we go inside?"

Ludwig nod solemnly and the both of you went to the closet, him letting you in first as you examined the dark room when really you can't see anything at all. You heard the door behind you and you could see more darkness around you than usual. You were able to sit on the floor and lay your back on the wall, your vision started to become aware of its surroundings and you saw Ludwig stood over the door shyly.

You patted on the floor next to you, instructing him to come over and sit. When you saw Ludwig look at you, it was full of seriousness and diligence, as though he never had any sort of fun at all and wasn't adapted to these types of games.

"Come on," you cooed at him playfully, "sit with me, Luddy!"

Ludwig's left eyelid twitched unhappily. "Don't call me that, _..."

"Why not, you let Feliciano do it, right?" you asked sweetly, acting a little girly.

"I can't stop him from calling me that," Ludwig said, strictly motioning over to your side and took a sit himself beside you. "And every time we're training, he finds some way to skip off and get me so pissed—especially in the morning."

You giggled a little, "That sounds like Feli—and sometimes he'd find other times flirting with girls and one time he did so with me!"

"I'll never understood that pasta-loving Italian with his flirtatious behavior…" Ludwig heaved a deep sigh and you smiled cheekily.

"Hey, I have a question…"

Ludwig glanced at you, "Go on."

"Have you ever kissed a person before?"

That question made him raise an eyebrow of suspicion. "Why would you want to know something personal as that?" you shrugged in curiosity and he said, "I never kissed a girl before because I…I always feel shy around females unless it's about work."

"What about me?" you asked him and he fully looked at you. "Can't you talk with me about normal things? We both just talked about Feli, and that wasn't anything business related, so shouldn't I be like something of a good friend?"

He stared at you in awe and replied, "I…guess so, _. I only can talk with Elizabeta because we know each other for years, but I feel as though I can talk to you." Then he smiled an unrestrained smile. "I'm glad we're able to talk like this."

You grinned in agreement. "I'm glad, too, Ludwig…"

It was strange, you thought, because you never really say Ludwig's name like that since you preferred his nickname. However, the time you spent with him was sweet and you have gotten to a new side to Ludwig that was never explored before.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed wide open and it revealed Alfred holding a camera in view of you and Ludwig while Feliciano hid behind Alfred to watch what was going on.

Alfred dropped his arm in disappointment. "What the hell, no porn?"

You and Ludwig stepped out of the closet and when you turned to look at Ludwig, he was with Alfred and they had a little discussion about something, but when you leaned in a bit to hear it, you couldn't believe what was going on.

"I have tapes that you can use," Ludwig mumbled shyly, "if you want."

"Dude, I don't want your doggie porn. Nor do I want your porn at all, it's all creepy and stuff."

You stepped in and said, "You never know if you don't try it,"

"WHAT?" Alfred screamed in horror. "HEY, EVERYONE, _-"

Before you could shout at Alfred that you were kidding, Ludwig came right up him and punched him right in the stomach so hard that he tumbled onto the floor. When you stared at the injured Alfred, your eyes turned to Ludwig who saw you and gave a bashful smile.

What he said was something you couldn't believe…

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he said. "But…can we go out sometime?"

You posed as though you were thinking about his offer, making him nervous, but you smirked childishly and gave your answer.

"Sure, I don't mind!" you replied to his question.

XxXxXxX

"Keep running, you three!" Ludwig shouted at you, Feliciano and Kiku who were running laps along with you.

You wheezed at this training Ludwig prepared for you, and he considers this as a date…

"I DON'T WANNA RUN ANYMORE!" Feliciano cried—again—as he runs faster than you and Kiku who looked at him in disbelief.

"FELICIANO, GET BACK HERE!" Ludwig screeched and charges after him as you and Kiku finally stopped from your tracks, exhausted from this unexpected exercise.

"I heard you are dating Ludwig-kun, ne?" Kiku asked and you nodded because you couldn't bother saying the words with a dry voice. Kiku smiled and said, "I hope you treat him kindly and give him time, he is a little nervous about dating you."

You smiled a little, and a little feeling of gladness filled in yourself.


	7. Butter Cookie- Norway

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...cookie...

When you examined it, it looked like an ordinary yellow-colored cookie but when you took a little nibble of it-you realized that the flavor was...

"Butter?" you said, confused.

"That would be mine," said a male voice from behind.

You turned over and saw Lukas, a Norwegian boy with short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes standing before you. You knew that Lukas' eyes were always dull like that, and he never seemed to ever smile to you. Or anyone for that matter. You glanced down at the butter cookie and smiled weakly at him who stared deeply at you, making you feel scared at him.

"LUKAS, YOU GOT YOUR CRUSH!" Matthias screamed from the other side of the room so loud that it burst your eardrums. "GO IN THERE AND LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY~!"

Lukas spun his head around and marched over to Matthias, and out of nowhere, you saw Matthias simply glance down at him and he became a stone statue! Your jaw dropped so low that it hurt, and when Lukas walked back over to you, you saw his face looking a little flushed of pink upon his cheeks and this was very rare of him to blush like that.

The room was filled with silence, only Alfred went over to you and placed a hand upon your shoulder to whisper closely.

"Dude, are you sure you want to go in with him?" he asked you almost serious-like. "You can pick another item and-"

"No, I'll stay with him," you said. "I don't mind and I think I can handle him. We're great friends!"

And so, you and Lukas side-by-side walked over to the closet and went inside, Alfred shut the door and so began your seven minutes in heaven with him. You walked around the dark closet and could feel the shallowness of all around you, your arms moving in the darkness to find a place to touch so you could sit down. But instead of touching a wall, you felt a chest and you found out that it was Lukas' chest you were touching!"

"_, what're you doing?" Lukas asked, sounding disturbed of what you did (accidentally).

"Ah!" you gasped. "I'm sorry, Lukas!" you apologized quickly with a flush of shyness flowing upon your cheeks that you swear they were glowing enough for Lukas to see.

"It's all right," he replied. "This closet is very dark, but I have this..."

You couldn't see what was in Lukas' hands, but then it...started to glow in a light blue color and you realized it was a ball of glowing light.

"What is that?" you asked in awe.

"It's a Will'o'Wisp," Lukas explains. "These use to help people who are lost in swamps or forests to travel back home or even their realms. There aren't much of them anymore, but I took them in and raised them until they're fully grown up."

"Hey, one question?"

Lukas looked up to you, still emotionless.

"Is it true you have a crush on me?"

It took a long moment until Lukas just turned his head to the other side and said, "I..." and that was it.

You knew he was difficult to read- but never THIS difficult...

The Will'o'Wisp decided to fly around the cramped closet for its period of time, and you and Lukas sat over in a corner to wait for Alfred to open the door since you presumed it was locked. You didn't want to admit that Lukas' "crush" was surprising to you, because you thought it was only YOU who had the crush on him, and when Matthias declared it all over the room, you had a sense of an uplifting feeling of graditude.

"Would it be wrong if I said I like you?"

You turned your head over to Lukas who was staring back at you, and then you noticed how blue his eyes were-not sadness-but the color of his irises.

"Uh..." you muttered unsteadily. "I...never thought you would have a crush with a person like I am..." you turned your face away and looked at your twidiling fingers. "I guess it was because I was use of not being the type for other guys, and I guess if you like me...maybe it's just some summer squall or something and not something real..."

Suddenly, your face felt two hands touching your cheeks and out of nowhere he pulled your face to his, eyes growing deeper into your mind.

"I like you, _," he said suddenly, not acting himself. "Remember that one time when I found a fairy hurt from fairy hunters?" you did remember it and nodded as he continued to talk. "You took in the fairy and healed her and loved her like I love all of the creatures (and butter) and-and..."

"Lukas...you're scaring me, I never heard you talk so much as a short sentense, this is all new to me!"

It 's true that you never have heard Lukas talk so much like this but it was also uplighting to hear his voice speak out more. But what caught you off guard was that Lukas leaned his lips to yours and you...you were actually KISSING Lukas! The Will'o'Wisp that floated around the air actually transformed from its bluish color to a flushing pink, illumanating the room in a shade of pink.

Out of nowhere, the closet door swung open and revealed Matthias who held a camera at view of you and Lukas...

Wait, how did he get unstoned?

Lukas opened his eyes to notice yours were open and looking at the door, so Lukas pulled the kiss away and lets go of your shoulders.

"GUYS, I TOLD YOU LUKAS WAS GETTING SOME-" Matthias couldn't finish his sentense because the Will'o'Wisp suddenly flew right at him and smashed itself on Matthias' face!

After your seven minutes with Lukas ended, you both went out of the closet and your heart was trying to calm itself from the endless beating it caused because of the kiss. Before you walked away, Lukas grabbed your arm and pulled you in close to whisper something in your ear.

"I love you, _," he said in a husky voice that made you shiver a little. "Do you?"

You looked up to him, his face waiting for an answer to which you leaned your face forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Jeg elsker deg (I love you), too...Lukas." You said and Lukas slithered his hand to yours, holding it tight.

As the two of you walked away to get home, the Will'o'Wisp slowly followed you from behind in its pink-colored state.


	8. Rose- France

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...blooming red rose.

"Wait...don't tell me I got-"

Out of nowhere, you felt two pair of arms wrap around your body like vines and you turned your head over your shoulder to see Francis, the biggest pervert you had ever met in your entire life.

"Ohonhonhon!" you heard the perverted laugh from behind that gave you a chill. "It looks like moi is lucky tonight, ma char~!"

You mumbled in despair, also death-glaring at Alfred who innocently dropped the bag and held his hands up in a defensive way. But when Alfred dropped the large bag, you heard a loud groan came inside the bag and you stared at it in confusion. Your eyes laid on it for a while, later turning to Alfred who still had his hands up in the air.

"Hey, don't ask why he wanted to be inside the bag," Alfred said, and you stared confusingly at him.

Francis lets you go and quickly goes inside the closet with much joy, you followed later with head sunk down and dragging feet. But before you got into the closet, you felt a hand grab your shoulder and pulled you in; Arthur looked at you with secrecy and diligence with something in his hand.

Arthur took your hand and dropped a whistle. "If Francis is getting too dirty with you," he said cautiously, "you know what to do with this."

You examined the white whistle Arthur gave you and kept it close to your chest, going inside the dark closet and closing the door behind you. Before you knew it, arms slithered chillingly around your body and you almost gagged at the strong scent of multiple perfumes he wore on himself.

His face went close to yours, foreheads touching and your eyes staring at his alluring blue eyes.

Your senses automatically knew that you had to blow your rape whistle, so you placed the whistle between your lips and you were about to blow when Francis took both your wrists, pulled them up in the air and took it away from your mouth using his mouth.

"We won't be needing this, oui?" he asked, he spat the rape whistle away from his lips which landed somewhere afar and he said in a seductive voice, "I will treat you gently, mon amour…"

Francis had full control of you and with that he lead you to a wall where your back rested on, with his free hand he cupped your chin and pulled it up to meet his face filled with sexual desire of you. Right then, he leaned his face more to yours and kissed you in the lips but you didn't kiss him back, you only shut your lips tightly because you didn't want to kiss him. However his pleading mouth refused to let you pass and soon licked your lips as though they were sweet chocolate and you felt a stinging feeling of pleasure roaming within you.

Finally, you kissed him in a French style he does with any other women and your tongue was exploring his wet cabernet and the taste in his tongue tasted like sweet red wine. Francis took his hand off your chin and though you knew what he was going to do, you allowed him to search around your body freely. The kiss could go on forever but you had to pull away for some air, a line of saliva dripping off the side of your mouth and you gasped at the sudden squeeze Francis gave you on your breast.

"You like this, oui?" asked Francis who gave a childish smirk.

"N-no…" you answered unsurely.

"Non?" he said in French. "Pardon, _..." he looked sadden that you weren't enjoying what he was doing—but who wouldn't want something this perverted?

"Wait," you said out of the blue, "I didn't exactly…hate it, I just feel new to this…"

"Oh, so you are a beginner to this?" he said as if it was simple.

You felt your left eye twitch a little and said, "I…I'm not a beginner!"

Oh god, what the hell did you just say?

"Ohonhon," Francis laughed with a perverted pitch, "so you say, mon amour?" right then he squeezed your breast again and you whelped from the suddenness of his touch.

Right then the two of you went back to kissing each other, this time you gained a little control with his tongue as you swirled it around in his mouth which in turn gave you a satisfactory music of his pleasurable moans. Francis however was the controller of his hand which wandered around your body and so far it roamed to your back, his hand went up and he playfully tugged your bra while smiling in your kiss.

When you pulled away from the kiss and looked up to him, both of you panted and Francis gave a puzzled face about your bra. You smiled frailly and nodded, giving the okay for taking off your bra.

But just when Francis successfully undid your bra without hast, the closet door swung right open to reveal Alfred grinning manically with a camera in his hand.

"YES! NOW WE GET SOME PORN!" Alfred cheered as he fiddled with the camera to get a better shot.

"GET THE FRUK OUT!" you screamed so loud that Alfred gasped and shut the door like you ordered.

As you flushed mercilessly, Francis cupped your chin and pulled you softly to meet his gaze.

"Je t'aime mon cher," he whispered delicately as he leaned over to your ear and took a bite of your earlobe.

"I love you, too, Francis..."

Meanwhile, outside of the closet...

"Dude, I can hear so much noises from in there!" Alfred said pervertedly as he leans his ear closer to listen.

"Ve~, what is _ and big brother doing inside?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Uh..." Ludwig said, blushing furiously.


	9. Syrup Bottle- Canada

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat an...orange autumn leaf that looked really beautiful to you.

"Who does this belong to?" you asked, twirling the leaf between your fingers.

Alfred shrugged at your question and the room was filled with people questioning about the mysterious person. Just then you felt a tap from the shoulder and you looked over, seeing Matthew who hid his face behind Kumajirou who sniffed the air-more rather at you-and looked up at his blushing master.

"Who is she?" Kumajirou asked.

"Th-that's _,"

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

Matthew sighed, "I'm Matthew, your owner, Kumabimbo."

You giggled a little, but right then you felt a huge impact from behind because Alfred was trying to look at Matthew. You glanced over and saw Alfred chuckling in a perverted way, and you along with Matthew (and Kumajirou) were pushed over to the closet. Matthew let you inside first; you went inside and could see darkness all over the closet as Matthew joined you later, closing the door himself.

"_-_?" you heard Matthew said. "I'm sorry you got paired up with me."

"Huh?" you said, confused. "Why should you apologize? I'm happy I got the chance to be here with you!" You grinned happily, but you knew Matthew wouldn't be able to see it.

You took Matthew's hand and pulled him to you; leading him to the corner of the closet where you both sat and decided to chat a little-since you and him were great friends-and both of you enjoyed each other's company. You learned that Matthew was always lonely all the time and didn't have many friends (except for one who mistakes him as Alfred and tried to attack him multiple times) and wished he had someone to care for.

"What about Alfred?" you asked questioningly. "Doesn't he love you?"

"Yeah, but he never notices me when I speak to him..."

"That's rude," you said. "When I find him, I'm gonna Liberty kick him in the balls."

You then heard stuffed giggles from Matthew who tried his best not to let you hear him laugh at something so perverted.

"You always made me laugh, _," he said, your vision simmered a little and you could see Matthew smiling at you. "That's what I love about you."

You blushed slightly, surprised that he said those words to you.

"Who are you?" you heard Kumajirou said.

"I'm Matthew, and that's _!"

You thought it was strange that Kumajirou kept on forgetting who Matthew and you were every time you and he meet. So you thought that maybe if you gave Kumajirou a kiss on the forehead, you might be able to make him remember you. You moved a little over to Matthew's side and with your lips puckered; you let yourself lead your lips to Kumajirou's forehead.

But instead of a furry forehead that your lips would touch, you felt another pair of lips touching yours. When you pulled them away, you just realized that you had just kissed Matthew!

"_-_!"

"I-I didn't mean to kiss you, Mattie!" you stuttered, closing your mouth with your hands.

"Can you...do it again?" he asked suddenly, making you shiver with goose bumps.

Your heart started to pump itself loudly and clearly tried to tell you to kiss him more, but you always thought of Matthew as a good friend that...well, sometimes you thought about him and you being together, but you were too afraid to confess. You watched the Canadian boy stare at you with his light violet eyes that shined at you, blushing profoundly as you considered the idea of kissing him again.

So, slowly and gently, you let your hands down and your lips touched his again, this time he decided to kiss you back. Your kiss together was soft and sweet, not time-consuming but it felt like years had gone by with this kiss.

When you two were comfortable, Matthew brought his tongue out a little and licked your lips for an entrance, and you allowed him to pursue with his tongue in your mouth. His mouth tasted like maple syrup melting in your mouth with hot air as you played with his tongue a little, enjoying the arousing time you two had together. Kumajirou left Matthew's arms and crawled away, leaving the both of you to enjoy your time together alone.

But before the two of you could get any more intimate, the closet door came wide open and revealed Alfred looking at you and Matthew.

"Dudes, Mattie got lucky tonight!" he said, embarrassing Matthew which made him hide behind you shyly.

As promised, you gave Alfred a good kick in the balls with your Liberty kick, which made the room burst into laughter with Matthew secretly laughing with you. After the party, Matthew offered you to take you home since it wasn't too far and it was getting dark, (though you could take care for yourself) so you let him guide you back to your home.

At the front of your door, you stopped and looked behind as you watched Matthew walked away with Kumajirou in his arms, but you texted him that night asking...

Will u be my boyfriend?

You waited his reply at your room, your phone rang and it said...

Yes, I want 2 be ur boyfriend

And you smiled, sleeping with the phone on near your pillow after that response.


	10. Wand- Romania

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...wand.

Right then you thought it was Britain and decided to play around with the wooden oak wand.

You turned over and pointed the wand at Britain and said, "Britain, I got you!"

_ZAP!_

You dropped the wand when it zapped a light green color lightning came out of nowhere and transformed Britain into a chicken! Everyone watched in horror and delight as Britain was looking at himself in shock and running all over the party. You took your bewildered gaze to the cursed wand that transformed your British friend into a chicken that was racing around the living room as Alfred laughed so hard that he collapsed to the floor.

You then felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned yourself around to see a wide grinning Romanian named Vlad.

"Looks like you got me, printesa mea!" he said gleefully and brushed his light shaggy brown hair as if his grill was smoking.

"Hi Vlad," you greeted with a smile. "I must be lucky if I-oh, I don't know-GRABBED A CURSED STICK AND TURNED BRITAIN INTO A CHICKEN!"

He blinked innocently with a hint of confusion until Britain the Chicken came out of nowhere from above and landed on top of your head. You growled at Vlad who smirked as if he was perfectly normal at this unusual spell you casted upon him.

"It should wear off soon, printesa~," he said coolly, "unless he's interested in making your hair a nest to lay his eggs."

You gasped and immediately took the pesky Britain the Chicken off your head, he squirmed off your hands and was roasting around the room as if he was cursing in his human language but in Chickenese.

After a while, you and Vlad went over to the closet and got inside, Vlad closed the door and the darkness filled all around in a chilling way. The atmosphere seemed awfully tensed between you two all of a sudden since neither of you talked for a minute. It struck you as odd that he was behaving such a way since the both of you were great friends, even though you knew that he and Elizabeta often engage in battles that result either rivals winning (me: team Hungary) and were involved lots of cursing, bashing, thrashing, etc.

Other than that, you and Vlad got along quite well.

"Hey, guess what?" Vlad said suddenly, relief showered at you for his spoken voice.

"What?" you asked in an interested tone.

"I actually found someone who is like my Ileana Cosanzeana!"

You were confused of what he meant by that that you tilted your head in confusion.

"I mean, I found my one princess!" he explained.

"Oh, really?" you asked with a happy smile that he found someone, even though it worried you a bit. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Tu ești!" said Vlad loudly that it shocked you.

"I...don't speak Romanian..." you said bashfully.

"It's you!" he said in English.

Oh...

Wait...

What?

You were staring in bewilderment until realization came to you like a volley ball hitting your face: Vlad actually likes you more than a friend! He stared at you with his glowing red eyes filled with hope to hear a confession. You never knew that Vlad had specific feelings toward you, because he and you were always great pals that it seemed eccentric that two of you would become more than just a duo of magic lovers.

"To me, you are my princess of Ileana Cosanzeana," he said, speaking from his heart as he takes both hands into yours. "Like you, she is beauty, the youth, and the angelic soul, in one word the perfection of humanity. But she is nothing compared to you because you fit those words exactly! I don't care if you hate me now that I confessed to you about these dreaded feelings, but I am yours for all eternity! Do you feel the same? Do you know how much I'll give up just to be with you and cherish you and devote myself to you?"

His voice was so filled with desire of an answer from you, yet you felt so dumbfounded of this new-found information about Vlad that you never discovered before. Although you knew you were friends with him, you did...had some feelings about Vlad, but you were too stubborn to accept that and discarded them all the time like spam mail.

"Vlad..."

"I will take every trail there is just to be with you," he said, holding your hands close to his chest and you could feel his resenting heart beating furiously. "If there's one thing I can do, I'll do it with no questions just for your hand."

"Wait, so you want t-to...marry me?"

"Uh...!" Vlad blushed heatedly and glanced sideways shyly. "I-if that's what you want, I will do it..."

"No, th-that's not what I meant!" Now you felt a flush rushing on your cheeks.

Out of nowhere, you felt the burning sensation of wanting to come into Vlad's arms and hug him and say yes, but you couldn't control yourself to do that action.

"I-if you could..." you said reticently, "...could you maybe...k-kiss me?"

Vlad met your eyes and your hearts beating in sync. Slowly, you saw his eyes lowering and leaning his face closer to yours and you felt the vibrating feeling of romance coming to you as you leaned yours to his. Right then, two lips were touching and kissed in the dark closet with hands close together, not letting go of each other for a second.

SLAM!

"ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY FRIEND, YOU BOSZORKANY SZEMET DOG?" screamed a Hungarian voice that was booming both your ears vociferously.

The two of you were looking at Elizabeta for a second, but then the door suddenly slammed itself and actually locked itself as if done by magic! You could hear Elizabeta booming at the door to have Vlad open the door but Vlad only winked at you as you giggled.

He leaned his mouth over to your ear to whisper. "Te iubesc, _. Always and forever." And he started to kiss you over your neck as you embrace yourself to him into a longing kiss of ecstasy.


	11. Vodka Bottle- Russia

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...half-filled bottle of vodka that was heavy in your hand when you pulled it out.

Right then, from behind, you could feel a cold chill come down your spine when you slowly turned yourself around to see who was overshadowing you. The person who is behind you is Ivan, a feared man from Russia.

"Privet, _," Ivan greeted you sweetly with that wide smile of his.

You shivered in fear at him, glancing at the side to see if Alfred was still beside you, and instead you see him cowering behind the couch with all the other guests hiding behind with him. You cursed in your own language at them and right out of nowhere, you feel your wrist being pulled excitedly and you two made your way into the closet. When the two of you got inside the closet, you could see nothing inside the closet except darkness and you still feel Ivan's gloved hand holding your wrist with great strength.

You couldn't stutter a word when you went inside, feeling so scared of Ivan and you being inside this room together. And with the thought of Natalia being inside gave you shivers of fear all over your head.

"_, sit with me!" you heard Ivan said in a cheery voice as he pulled you to the corner of the closet with him.

Before you knew it, you are pulled close to Ivan in a huge hug that covered your face and the both of you dropped to the ground, you sitting between his legs as he holds you tightly. You feel his hand touching up your head, petting you like a cat as you shuffled in his lap to get a little comfortable, and you had no idea that his size made it difficult to squirm.

"You will become One with Mother Russia, da?" he asked you suddenly.

You didn't answer him immediately like he wanted, and you could feel your hair being pulled slightly.

"Y-yes..." you stammered in fear.

Silence was brought in the air, he lets go of your hair and yourself which you used to shuffle away from Ivan.

POUNCE!

Right there, Ivan was dominating you from top as you coward from the bottom, staring into his violet eyes filled with malice and loneliness.

"You are lying," he said darkly, lowering his whole face down to yours and you saw magically his scarf moving itself which made you shook in horror. "I will make you become one with me, no matter what..."

His scarf did most of his work as he took his large nose to the tip of your hairline and smelt your fragrance. The scarf tugged off your shirt and you felt coldness all over the room, making you shake and tear up a little.

Ivan saw you crying a little and stared for a while...until he spread a cruel smile to you.

"That face..." he said. "Did you know that turns me on?" He took a few pieces of hair from you and pulled your face up, making you squeal in pain. "Keep making that face for me, _." Ivan pushed his lips to yours into a furious kiss that made you moan in displeasure with the awful taste of vodka roam in your mouth, making you want to barf.

Ivan's left hand started to roam your upper body and touched everywhere, even going up to your bra to undo it, but Ivan pulled his kiss away and stopped what he was doing. His eyes started to become softer, as if he was realizing how painful you were becoming and pulled himself away from you, going back to the corner and with you up you could see him curled up in a large ball.

You knew that you could use this opportunity to dash out of the closet, but something in you told you to go over to him. You crawled in all fours to him, hearing gently sobs from his side. When Ivan looked up, he saw you—smiling sweetly without your shirt and hair messy from before—and he tried to choke back his grieving tears.

You went over to Ivan, giving him a hug and whispered to his ear, "I love you, Ivan. So, can I become One with you?"

Ivan didn't want you to see the tears bursting out after what you said and took you into the hug, hearing him stutter. "Da." And the both of you smiled...

Then, there was a knock on the door. "S-s-seven minutes are over, sir..." you heard someone outside said.

You were thankful that the person didn't open the door as you quickly put on your shirt and followed Ivan beside him.

Soon after the game, the both of you left early so you could spend time with him, and you enjoyed the night with him...because for you and only you, he smiled truthfully.


	12. Manga- Japan

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...manga book with a cover of two boys hugging each other passionately.

Curiously, you opened the book and flipped to a random page, you not only realized that was in Japanese but the content of the Japanese comic book was yaoi. The pages you saw were so detailed in material that you had a nose bleed dripping down your left nostril but you quickly wiped it off with your finger. When you took your eyes off the manga, you saw a bashful-looking Kiku whose face was almost red upon his cheeks.

"That is my item, _-san," he said, pointing the book with the look of nervousness.

You glanced down the book and realized you had it open to the certain page, so you closed it gently and gave it back to Kiku who was grateful to have his precious comic back. But for some reason, you had a tingly feeling of wanting the book to yourself.

How strange.

Alfred was behind you most of the time, snickering cheekily with a grin curled in his mouth and you glared him darkly while you walked over to Kiku's side. The both of you walked over to the closet and Kiku kindly let you go inside, opening the door for you as you started to climb inside.

"Kiku, remember to show her lots of loooove~!" taunted Alfred in a cheeky way that irritated you enough to punch him in the face.

Kiku later joined you inside the dark closet and closed it on the way in, the whole room enhanced itself into darkness and you felt a diminutive feeling of self-consciousness of you and him being in one room together...

All alone...

With a yaoi manga book...

The two of you took the chance to sit side-by-side together with Kiku's manga in his hands, and with your phone (if you brought it, I don't know) you used your light to read along with him as the two of you received nose bleeds.

"You're people really know how to make two guys look hot during...this," you said, trying to find the right words for this amazing artwork.

"Actually...I made this," said Kiku bashfully who turned his face away from shyness.

You looked up at Kiku who was blushing lightly in pink, it made you both amazed of his talents as a manga artist and the fact that he could draw such meticulous piece of work being published in sales. What you notice on the front page of the book that Kiku wrote it under a different name, a Japanese female name and it was very clever that he fooled everyone to believing he was a female.

"You have lots of talent, Kiku!" you praised with a cheerful smile and softly took the book to flip more of the pages. "Kiku, you got so much talent and...can I ask how you get inspiration for this?"

Kiku shot a horrified look at you which made you scared and he said, "I-I...watch lots of anime, and did research for the topic. So...so I was able to become good enough to be one of the greats. Although my books have gotten so much publicity and soon realizing it would become an anime itself, Ifelt as though I was cut out for being a writer-"

"Don't say such things! I've known you for so many years and thought of you all the time, it's dumb but I care for you and I know you'll do great in the future! The reason I'm saying these things is because I love you so much!" Out of nowhere, a huge flush suddenly appeared and you covered your face with both hands, muffling unintelligible noises of what you said.

You couldn't help the flush of redness taking over your face and felt so humiliated that you just randomly confessed Kiku, your best friend and secret crush, in a closet playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! But instead of receiving a bewildering look on Kiku's face, you split your fingers slightly open to see Kiku not only smiling- but also blushing...

Wait, blushing?

"_-san," said Kiku, "I knew one day you would say something like this.あなた 和 かわいい, です ね?"

Before you knew it, you sighed an exhausted sigh and blackness was filling all over your eyes as the sounds of Kiku's shocked yells faded away...

XxXxXxX

As you felt coolness all around your body and a strange feeling collided along with heating warmth of two strong arms, your eyes started to raise and above you there was a full white moon gazing down upon you and Kiku who was carrying you in a bridal style.

Kiku glanced down and saw you surprised face. "Ah, _-san, you are awake. I was worried so I decided to carry you back home. We're almost there."

Instead of speaking out to him, you lowered your face and basked in his soft warmth for the last moments you were about to spend.

Kiku stopped his walk and leaned his face forward to yours, when you looked up confusingly your foreheads touched and he smiled kindly to you...

"私はあなたを愛して, _-さん,"

"What...what does that mean?" you asked.

When he whispered those words into your ear, your heart started to beat again. "I love you."


	13. Baseball Bat- 2p America

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...baseball bat with rusted nails.

Before you could ask whose bat this was, you felt a long arm took your whole body to his and you were almost in a choke hold by the arm. The one who did it was smirking a large smirk and had shades on that covered his eyes, and right then you realized it was 2p Al who took his shades off and two maroon-colored eyes staring at you sexually.

"Hey, dollface," said Al flirtatiously and gave a wink. "I see you're touching my bat, wanna see me give a good swing?"

What?

Al could see that his punch line didn't affect you and he grew his closeness to you closer, not that you didn't mind being so near him, it's just that you felt it was a little strange that he was flirting with you like that. You knew he was a massive flirt with an ego the size of America (lol) and that he was starving for attention but the sudden terrible punch line made you considered the idea that...

He was becoming more desperate to have sex with someone...

And it looked like he was considering you his toy...

Or maybe, just maybe, he liked you just as much as you did...

Nah, that was too stupid to think such a thing. You knew his types were the wild ones who could please him, and you felt as though you couldn't impress him enough to be with him. It did irritate you, but nonetheless you were fine around his company as much as he was a flirtatious ego-maniac.

Right away he was pulling you into the closet rudely and shoved you inside, dropping the baseball bat by the side and Al got into the closet and shut the door with a slam that shook you in shock. When you were just about to get up, you realized something heavier and bigger was overpowering you by being on top of you, dominating your powerless self.

His nose was trailing down you neck, making long strokes as he was sniffing your skin like a predator to its prey- and tonight your his prey of choice.

"_," he whispered huskily and you shivered from his voice as your heart was pouncing wildly. "You smell sooo good. I want to break you right now and make you mine."

"Wh-why?" you stammered fearfully.

There was a pause of silence.

"Why?" he repeated the question in...confusion? You didn't know his tone right now since you were pinned down like this so gracelessly.

"Is...is it because you thought you weren't getting anyone to have sex with you?"

"ARE YOU A FUCKING DIPSHIT, _?" Al practically screamed right on your eardrum and you squeal in fear.

You managed to wriggle out of Al's hold and you scooted to the left corner, luckily the darkness helped you hide from him but you spoke on.

"N-no, it's just that m-maybe-"

"Where are you?" growled Al, waving his arms around to grab you.

Instead of letting your game end so soon, you started moving around the closet so he could get frustrated about finding you, and you enjoyed his constant pursuit of his which was adorable to you. But as you moved forward you suddenly felt two hands grabbing your ankles and pulled you down like some horror movie scene where the person got dragged down under the dark part and never seen again.

You really hoped this horror moment had a good ending.

You felt his hands grab your shoulders and pulled you close enough to meet his eyes as he started barking to you.

"Damn it, are you that fucking dumb to not know yet?" asked Al and innocently you shrugged with a weak smile. "God, why the hell did you think I dumped that one chick for? I didn't feel right- for once- about sleeping with other random women while you, in all of my life, are my only friend that's a girl!"

"Uh..."

"Jesus Christ on a stick!" he cursed. "I like you, you asshat!"

"Eh...?"

"I liked you since we first met, and I haven't had sex for so long or even kissed anyone because of you. Every time I try- I keep having images of you in my brain and it pisses me off!"

"Eh...?"

"SO WILL YOU FUCKING GO OUT WITH ME OR WHAT, AND DO SAY 'EH' AT ME!"

"Uuuuuh?"

"OR THAT!"

You were about to say something to add your bewilderment but Al pulled his right hand to block your mouth to prevent anymore speaking.

"Just nod or shake, _," Al said simply, growing tired of your noises you were making.

It didn't take a minute for you to nod your head because you had no idea he had feelings for you- to say the least- you didn't know that he even THOUGHT of you that way. But the thought of him always thinking about you all the time with other people and having the sense of guilt that hung over him because of you, it flattered you that he had feelings towards you just like you did.

After you showed Al your answer, he slowly removed his hand off your mouth and stared at your lips in temptation. "I want you right now..."

With no words to say you wrapped your arms around his neck and smashed your lips to his, making a feisty kiss that involved a lot of tongue and saliva dripping out between your mouths. The taste of his wet carven was unsweet because he hated sweets, but you could taste the lust he carried around and felt more needy of his touch...

XxXxXxX

"What the hell, why can't we go in?" asked Alfred unhappily.

Oliver, 2p England, chuckled and said with a hand on his shoulder, "The 'adults' need their...time for each other."

"Eh, I didn't know _ was an adult!"


	14. Bra- Ukraine

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...bra.

Not just any simple bra, more rather a super large bra for extremely large breasts that you only knew one person could wear—yet you never knew that there were any bras that provided such sizes!

Yes, you were going to spend seven minutes of your life with Yekaterina, Ivan's big sister.

Suddenly you heard a shriek from behind and you held up the bra in self-defense—and realize that you had the pink-colored bra too close to your face and you nearly dropped it.

"_-_, I'm so sorry that…that you picked..." Yekaterina was trying to apologize but instead she started to cry—again—and you let your fingers slip for the bra to drop and she quickly grabs it in embarrassment.

You turned your head with the swiftness of fury upon Alfred, but instead you saw him waving his hands in defense as though he hadn't on purposely put the bra inside the hat.

"Dude, I didn't put it in the hat—I swear I didn't!" pleaded Alfred who was flushing pinkness over his face.

Your expression softens, but you couldn't FULLY trust the American idiot who was foolish enough to humiliate Yekaterina in a juvenile manner. When you turn to see if she was better, you could see that the closet was closed and you decided to investigate—but the realization of her changing to redress herself made you feel obviously shy. And despite both of you being great friends—though you were a male and she a female—that fact alone wasn't something admissible…

You were thinking mostly about how Ivan, her younger brother, would react to find you sneaking into the closet with his occupied sister changing inside, crying on and trying to make herself less of an idiot. Of course he would start off by stalking you and occasionally steal your things and eventually, if you were lucky enough to infuriate him, receive a well-deserve murder with the style of choice from Ivan.

"Dude, go inside," snickered Alfred from over your shoulder.

"No," you said.

"Oh c'mon, man!" he hissed impatiently.

"No." you repeated, irritated.

"… Please?"

"No!" you snapped unintentionally and grit your teeth together with stress.

"Man," Alfred said and you heaved a great sigh. "Haven't you wondered how HUGE those puppies are?"

"The hell're you talking about?"

"I MEAN, how huge those melons-"you suddenly grabbed Alfred's throat with just one hand and proceed to squeeze it mercilessly as you grinded your teeth once more.

"Shut the hell up," you hissed in a threating tone, unlike yourself. "I don't care about any of that, she's my good friend and you shouldn't be dissing her like that! If I hear one more thing out of you, you'll know what it's like to squeeze the fat out of a freaking duck, got it?"

Alfred muttered, "O-okay!" And you released his throat.

As Alfred began to breathe in his missing oxygen you heard the closet door open a tad to reveal Yekaterina's eye that looks at you in bashfulness.

"I-I'm ready…" she muttered so silently only you heard her squeak, and with that she moves away so you can enter in to play the game.

And so, you walk over to the closet and went inside, but when you turned to close the door Ivan was standing over with a wide smile upon his round face. you swallow a lump of saliva and you could feel a bit of sweat drip down from the back of your neck.

"Please be nice to my big sister," he said in a friendly tone, "because I would be so sad if I see her cry when she comes out." And he closed the closet door without any other word.

You moved your body around and started to walk forward but you felt something touch your forehead suddenly. The cord, you thought, might help make this time less awkward for the both of you. So when you touch the cord and gave it a pull, the light shined the room and you could see on the floor comic books and (dirty) underwear.

From the back you saw Yekaterina who sat with her back straight on the wall, and you smiled gently to her and went over to sit beside her.

"_, I am still sorry about-"

"It's not your fault," you said. "I don't know what Alfred was thinking—and I still don't believe him. what do you remember about the whole…" a flush set on your cheeks and glance your eyes away. "Bra-in-the-hat scenario."

"Uh, let's see… I remember drinking some juice, but it tasted strange and I ended up drink more than I thought. Natalya was with me and she took me in the bathroom, but then I remember Natalya saying something about this game… Oh, I think I-I remember what…"

Before you could comfort her, she starts to tear salty tears of horrid realization of her own little sister who (miraculously) took her sister's bra and stuffed it into the hat with who knows what was inside. You gave her a hug and she hugged you back, tears soaked in your shirt and her breasts sitting on your lap bizarrely. When she pulled away from you and wiped her tears off, she smiled her naïve smile of hers.

"Thank you for comforting me, _," she thanked him. "Most men who see me cry were scary because of the way I look, so can I ask something?"

"Uh, sure,"

She asks as she looks at you. "Do you like me for my personality or my appearance?"

"Honestly, I like your personality," you answered as honestly, returning her gaze. "Men nowadays want to be with hot women whose body are attractive—but to me I much prefer the personality of a woman's than their looks. I love you for your sweetness and that you try your best to love your siblings all the time."

"At least you're honest about this question," she said, her voice a little hoarse, "and that you aren't afraid to voice your opinion. I admire that from you—you're more brave than I am, and I love that part of you."

And with that, the two of you remain on your spots, looking at each other from time to time with bashful looks and giggle at stupid puns that wouldn't make any sense but made you both enjoy the time together.

"Say, how long has it been since we've been inside here?" asked Yekaterina.

You pulled your head up, thinking. "Uh…about six minutes, so we have one minute left."

"Hey, _?"

When you turned your head down and to the side to say something, you felt a pair of soft, luscious lips touching yours and the beating in your heart begins to spiral uncontrollably. You had your eyes open most of the time and you saw hers open slowly, revealing seductive eyes that you never noticed and the violet colors of her eyes made you feel so right that you sink into the kiss deeper.

However your time was cut tragically and the doors open with two dark figures with wide smiles filled of psychopathic thoughts when they saw you kissing their sister.

Yekaterina pulled away from the kiss and said, "Ivan, Natalya, I want you to meet your new brother, _!" He's my boyfriend, but please be kind to him."

"Oh, we'll be kind, all right…" the both muttered hellishly, not taking their glaring eyes out of yours as you scratch the back of your head.


	15. Hockey Stick- 2p Canada

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a…hockey stick?

One: How in the hell did Alfred managed to put a freaking hockey stick inside a small black hat with who knows what inside? (Author: Teehee~)

Two: Why does this hockey stick have red stuff on it? Is this…tomato stains? It must be, to you anyway.

"Who does this hockey stick belong to you?" you asked Alfred and he simply shrugged, and knowing Alfred's attention span was worse than an infant's, you mocked him by making the same style of shrug he had done.

Alfred didn't notice the gesture because he was looking over your shoulder and suddenly shrieked in horror of whoever was coming behind you. When you looked over to see who was coming over, you saw a really tall Canadian guy with blond hair tied in a loose ponytail and dark shades placed above his head that came up and snatched the hockey stick off your hands. But what made you a little frightened was the bear following behind him—a huge white bear with hellish eyes glaring at you and dagger-like teeth ready to attack at any moment.

"Okay, so you're with…" Alfred clicked his tongue out and tried to remember the guy's name.

You noticed his eyes were violet, but not the shiny bright type of violet, these were darker violet as though they had no life whatsoever were glaring at Alfred violently. Right then he started to march over to Alfred and before you knew it—he was choking him by the neck and rose him up in the air as Alfred grabbed both his wrists to pull them out.

"I'm going to give you one second to figure out my name, you good-for-nothing piece of shit…" he growled angrily and soon you came over between the two to stop the violence.

"It's Matt, right?" you said, luckily knowing him with a smile on your face.

Matt looked down at you, his face unchanged like a statue figure and he reductively dropped Alfred to the floor who was panting from the taken air Matt took.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"We met once, remember?" you said, remembering your first meeting with him. "You helped me-"

"Oh, now I remember," he said, staring down at you with blank violet eyes.

You gave enough time for Alfred to crawl away from Matt so he wouldn't get killed. You and Matt decided to go over to the closet to carry on playing their stupid game and then you had the sudden feeling of getting murdered tonight. But when someone from outside closed the door and you took a seat around a corner, you caught a quick sniff of smoke coming from inside.

"Mattie, are you smoking?" you asked, feeling peeved.

"Yeah," he grunted unhappily. "Why?"

"The smoke's gonna get all over in the room," you said, "and we'll both suffocate from the fumes."

You only heard silence for a mere moment until you heard a growl of anger come from him, and then you heard a burning sound from his side.

Soon the both of you were remaining in the quiet silence that made you both uncomfortable and anxiousness until Matt heaved a great sigh that made you turn your eyes over to him who sat near the corner.

"Why are people afraid of me?" asked Matt.

"Uh..."

You could make a full list of fifty reasons of why people were in fear of him, but there could be more that you never recalled since he and you were in good terms with each other. However you had to sum out of all those endless numbers of reasons to one final conclusion, but you had to find the right words to say them so you won't find yourself in a pool of your own blood.

"You're...cute,"

"I'm what?"

"I think people are afraid of you because you're so cute that people want to look at you from afar!"

awkward silence came over the atmosphere until you heard a mock laugh.

"That has to be the STUPIDEST reason in the entire world," he huffed.

You hung your head down in embarrassment.

"But the...sweetest..." he groaned in disgust of that word.

You looked over to Matt who seemed to have a very VERY small pink flush upon his cheeks as he stared blankly at a wooden wall next to him.

"You think I was right?"

"Tch," he scoffed. "I said it's the stupidest reason, didn't I? Don't get mixed up on those terms, idiot. You're lucky that you knew my name and got away from my Must-Kill-Soon list."

"Let me guess," you said. "Your brother is first on the list."

"You're not as slow as I thought you were," he admitted and that struck you as odd that he gave a snarky remark like that. "That's why I love you."

More silence again, and right then you almost gave a pierced scream of epiphany that Matt said those last words to you. But instead of hearing a cursing Canadian shouting at you for being so loud, you heard a high-pitched laugh that struck coldness down your spine like ice. He was kidding, you thought, and I completely made a fool of myself to him.

"I knew you'd react like that, _," Matt said with enthusiasm of his confession. "I just didn't think you'd not notice any of my hints. I guess I'm not good for you at all..."

You were trying your best not to sprint out of the room and scream that Matt actually confessed to you. But instead of that, you could tell that Matt took the reaction pretty hard as he shelled himself away from you, so you decided to go over to him nice and quietly and give him a surprise. That's what you did, you shuffled softly over to the other side of the closet, rose yourself up and practically took him into a full hug, your chest behind his back pressed deeply as Matt struggled out your union with each other.

"Would it be wrong if I admitted that I knew you dropped hints here and there?"

Matt looked at you in pure humility of what he just did since he never reacted something like this, and because of that his face started to go red in rage and maybe some embarrassment of what happened.

"Why the hell did you say that?"

"Because they way you confessed was cute!"

"Stop it, please,"

"What, saying you're cute?"

He grunted at that and you smirked playfully. "You're my cute little Canadian!"

Right then, the closet door opened wide enough for everyone to see and you see his brother, Al, Alfred's 2p-self, smirking with a camera that flashed at the two of you.

"I got a cute pic!" he announced to everyone as he waved the camera like a fangirl. "Who wants to looook~?"

Matt got up right then, forgetting his anger towards you and preparing to kill his brother. But before you could let him go, you quickly went up to him, blocking his path, tip toed softly up with arms wrapped around his neck and you gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Click!

A psychotic laughter was heard from behind and you were about to pull yourself from the kiss but Matt pulled your head forward with his hand behind your skull and gave you a deeper kiss that involved your tongue.

"You two should get a room!" Al taunted the both of you with a sneer as he prepared to take another picture.

But before Al could even snap a shot, you were able to swiftly steal Matt's hockey stick and whacked him across the face without a second thought. You grinned maliciously at the blood rushing down Al's mouth as he muffled his screams with his hands covering the broken jaw. When you looked at Matt, he placed his hand on top of your head and started to pet it as you giggled in pleasure of his touch.

Matt was really your cute little Canadian...


	16. Russia's Panties- Nyo Belarus

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a…pair of pink underwear…

Why was it that when you wanted to pick something NOT perverted…your faith towards that wish is depleted from the very beginning? Before you could ask whose underwear you just took out, someone suddenly snatches the undies and you realized that this belongs to Nikolai, the Nyotalian version of Natalya (Belarus).

You watched as he lustfully holds onto the pair of panties close to his chest and glared dark daggers at you to which you gulped in fear.

"How dare you take my precious treasure?" he hissed disrespectfully at you with hateful eyes like a threat to his 'precious treasure.'

"Dude, why would I want to pick out a pair of someone's panties?" you asked him and he furrows his eyebrows dartingly. "I bet those are recently used and somehow they got inside—and I swear if they're used-"

"How dare you think such things," Nikolai barked with distaste, "I would steal them and keep them—not put them in some hat where all can steal from me!" Right then, Nikolai puts the pink-colored underwear on his head like a fitting hat and points at it and says, "These are clean, but my big sister's scent still remains to this day after being cleaned!"

You could feel a pulse raging on your forehead at his obsession towards his sister who was shivering like a leaf with the Nyotalia version of the Baltics who shook along in horror of Nikolai. The girl with brownish hair with curls down the bottom making a swan-like hairstyle gave a nervous smile and waves to him, but Nikolai took no notice of the sweet gesture and started to go over the closet in disappointment. You joined with him, a little depressed that Nikolai took such a hating feeling on you for taking someone's panties.

The doors behind you were closed by someone and the light was suddenly turned on by Nikolai who pulled the cord from the lightbulb, showing Alfred's obviously untidy room of (unclean) underwear, an unorganized collection of comics and rows of clothes hung up together in the clothes rack. This closet was large enough to explore a little, and that's hat Nikolai was doing as he searched in his dirty piles of clothes.

You went over to Nikolai's side, an expression of curiosity on your face. "What're you looking-"

"I KNEW IT!" screeched Nikolai who held up in the air a pink laced bra like the one his sister's had. "That Amercian _jebaŕ _is having an affair with my sister!"

You were confused. "H-how do you-"

Nikolai took the bra close to his nose and started to lustfully smell it and growled angrily. "This is her scent, I know it too well to not know it!"

Nikolai had an aura of anger and furiousness all around him an you could sense it very well enough to know that it was dangerous to piss him off. His body shievered weakly and he seemed drowned in sorrow.

"Uh, Nikolai?" you asked, he looked over his shoulder and you noticed a single teardrop slithering down his eye. "Maybe...Alfred didn't mean for it to happen-"

"What makes you think that that _niezhavorlivaha idyjot _did this by accident? I have evidence, and I'll..." he didn't speak on and you saw his face scrunched up roughly.

"It's going to be okay, Nikolai," you cooed him, catiously reaching out and placed a sympathetic hand on his back. He looked up to you with tearful eyes, he looked like a newborn baby crying for his mother. "I...never seen you cry like this before. You look cute, but you shouldn't cry, it'll make you depress."

Nikolai flinched and he quickly rubbed his eyes. "Do not speak of this to anyone, or it will be your last."

You took your hand away and smiled gently. "All right then, Nikolai. My lips are sealed."

He looked up to you, an eyebrow rose and he said, "You do not have lips that are sealed..."

You giggled at his confusion. "No, it's a metaphor," you explained and pointed at your lips. "When someone says their lips are sealed, they mean that they will speak of anything except the secert, got it?"

He looked at you, still bewildered but stood up, and you noticed how tall he was like a mountain overshadowing a river.

"Well, if it is a metaphor," he said, "then this is how I would 'seal my lips.'"

And with that sentence of demonstration, Nikolai pulled you by the arms closer, your chest touching and two lips were connected so suddenly. The kiss, although hasty, felt as though there was passion on that kiss. You wondered if he had ever kissed his sister like this because he was damn good at it, and when you thought of it, you felt a tongue licking your bottom lip lustfully which you allowed it to have access in your wet carven.

Nikolai's fingers entangled themselves with your hair and pushed you to deepen the kiss, you tip-toed higher to wrap your arms around his neck. All the noises from outside didn't have any sense as you felt the heat in his lips growing hotter. You opened your eyes a little and saw met his, dark yet so beautiful and you couldn't compare those eyes like any.

XxXxXxX

After the seven minutes passed (you and Nikolai were making out. A lot) and you felt tired, you looked up to Nikolai who was beside your side and he nodded out to the door as if to say 'Let's go, _' and the two of you went out without anyone's notice.

But when you got out the door, you looked up on his head and chuckled, "You're still wearing it, Nikolai!"

Nikolai glanced up and saw the pink underwear on his head, he took it off and stared at it for a minute before tossing it behind him without any care. He took you closer by the shoulder and gave a peck on your cheek that made you blush.

"Can I ask why you changed your mind about your sister?"

He looked down at you and said. "I thought that you were a more better choice. But my reason for being with you is that my sister is with someone, but if she were to ever dump that American, I will be the first to comfort her."

You looked a little worried but then you heard a sharp laugh. "I am joking, _. You taught me how to joke more!"

"Yeah..."

He leaned his lips over to your ear and whispered. "You are mine, _. No one will have you but me."

You smiled, and you were touched by his sweet words.


	17. Panda Bear- China

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...panda bear toy.

It was huge black-and-white furred bear that stared at you full of love and affection. You thought it was so adorable how it was so huge that you could cuddle it, and that's what you did.

"Dude, I got this from Yao," Alfred said and you blushed under the panda's fur.

You glanced over to Yao, a Chinese man who had hair tied into a ponytail and-to what you could see-a shy expression that also showed him glancing sideways from you to the wall a few times. To what you could see he seemed overly withdrawn to you, and you really hoped that you didn't do anything offensively to make him seem distant.

"What the hell are you doing, _?" asked Alfred impatiently, pushing you to the closet. "Go in there and have some seee..." he glanced behind nervously at Arthur whose arms were crossed, a scowling face with a grunt. "Stuff...and you-know-what."

"But-"

SHOVE!

Alfred pushed you aggressively into the closet where you tripped and collapsed to the floor, resulting into spraining your ankle intensely. As you squealed because of the pain, you felt something small but heavy toppling on top of you, realizing it was Yao who also was shoved inside rudely. The door closed shut with a loud slam and the darkness fallen without hesitation.

"_, are you all right, aru?" asked Yao worringly.

You shook your head in disagreement, "My ankle, it's sprained..."

"That-that bastard..." you could tell Yao was trying to keep calm with clutched teeth and annoyed grunting. "Here, I'll fix your ankle."

You allowed him to take your ankle but you couldn't see what he was doing most of the time, all you felt was a lotion spreading around your foot and wrappings put on to finish it.

"There, that should heal it, aru," he said, satisfied.

"What did you use?" you asked with a curious tone.

"I use a special medicine that can heal sprains quickly," he explained briefly, "and it should heal for a few hours, but if you want...I can h-help you by carrying you back home later, aru..."

"Really? That's so sweet, Yao, thank you!"

Soon the two of you took refuge over the end of the closet, sitting close together as you listened the outside arguments of Alfred and Arthur. You however disregard those noises and spent your remaining minutes with Yao, feeling comfort in his presence.

"Uh, _?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you...ever thought about dating someone, aru?"

Your eyebrows were raised in surprise of the question, "Not really, but... I would like to date someone."

The silence was sent again and you remained quiet, not knowing if Yao was glad of that answer. It was bizarre, you thought, that he was asking you something like this. Though you were best friends with Yao for so long and practically knew him better than his own siblings, you did sometimes wondered if you and him could hit it off the park and spend more quality time as...a couple.

You shook your head to try and shake the thought off but it ended by repeating inside irritatingly.

"Have you ever thought of dating me?" you asked Yao and you heard a soft gasp of shock.

What the hell were you saying? You had to be a huge idiot for asking him such a strange question even if he asked a question that was slightly personal.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes, aru?"

You blinked in confusion, turning your head over to Yao who was looking at you, but you couldn't see his face from the darkness around you. Before you knew it, you felt a hand roam on your shoulder and up your chin, cupping it and bringing your face closer to meet Yao's, tip from your noses touching. This feeling was forgien and exotic and something you didn't want to ruin or stop, so you allowed Yao to pull you more as you meet his lips which were soft and moist.

The kiss, you thought, was the best you ever had.

It wasn't too sloppy nor was it dry, it was nice and tender and passionate with passion and love and more things that were new.

Despite wanting more of this, you suddenly heard the door from the other side open widely enough for everyone to see what was going on.

Instead of Alfred standing before you, Kiku who held a camera and a profound smirk on his lips was filming the romantic moment. Yao noticed you pulled the kiss away and saw Kiku, his mood changed angrily and he pounced right at his young sibling, battling for the camera. You watched with a lazy smile and droopy eyes over the two Asian siblings fighting wildly as you tried to get up.

The pain was ceasing, but it still hurt from the push Alfred gave you while you did your best to stumble out the closet. The light from the living room burned your eyes a little and you nearly tripped but kept your standing in check.

"So, how was your seven minutes?" asked Alfred annoyingly to you from behind.

"It was fine," you said, unconvincing to him. "I had a good time and I would've enjoyed it more if you didn't SPRAIN MY ANKLE!" You made sure to screech Alfred's face clean off and left him in shock as you stormed away with a limp in every step.

Before you could wait for Yao you stormed off and went outside, leaving the party and everyone else who didn't bother to ask if you were feeling all right. It hurt a lot, not just your ankle, but what Kiku did and how embarrassingly awkward it was to be caught kissing Yao like that.

Just when you thought you were making progress of walking with a sprained injury, you tripped suddenly and landed on your knees to the palms of your hands. It was painful when you braced yourself on the ground, dirty and wet as if rain recently poured down.

"_!" cried a worried voice and the sounds of footsteps were raging to you.

It was Yao's voice and he was running to you in a hurry.

Yao got to your side and bended down to look at you. "What happened, aru? I got so worried, don't do that, aru!"

When Yao looked at you it looked as though he was so scared that you disappeared on him like that, and the thought of that expression and emotion giving out for you was... Touching. You were looking at Yao, eyes filled with love and shyness.

Yao helped you up and saw you winced at your ankle, the wrapping slipping off and a tad dirty with black dirt. You were happy however that Yao was here, because the pain seemed to lessen at his touch.

"Here, let me help you, aru,"

Yao bent his back down and you were worried about him carrying you in piggy style, but Yao turned over his shoulder to have an expression saying, It's fine, I don't mind, and you got onto his back without any questions. He carried you down the street (*he knows where you lived, luckily) and the two of you were bashful of talking to each other.

Yao gulped and said, "I-I was wondering...will you visit me down the medicine shop tomorrow, aru?"

"Uh...sure," you blushed and leaned your body on his back. "I...I'm sorry about-"

"Wǒ ài nǐ, aru," said Yao.

"What does that mean?" you asked.

"It means, I love you, in Chinese," Yao answered. "And I was wondering if you feel-"

"Wǒ ài nǐ, Yao," you answered the best you could in Chinese.

You hugged him deeply, feeling so glad that he confessed to you after years of friendship finally blossoming into true love. And also, the pain on your ankle was nothing anymore.


	18. Kumajirou- Nyo Canada

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...Kumajirou!

You felt the white, tiny bear's fur between your fingers and you couldn't believe that you pulled him out with one hand.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou with a plain expression.

"It's me, _," you answered the talking polar bear's question with a smile.

Before you could ask Alfred why he put Kumajirou into a small hat, you heard a whimpering tone from behind to reveal when you turned around a Canadian girl named Madeline. Her soft blond hair in two pigtails was reflecting from the lighting and her magnificent violet eyes were shining in shyness yet held a unique beauty that many people around her rarely see.

"I-I'm so sorry," Madeline apologized bashfully, "I didn't mean for Kumagaga to get in Alfred's hat. I was...was standing over a corner and out of nowhere he was gone and now he's here!" you pass Kumajirou back to his owner who took him into a hug, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

For some reason, when you watched her kiss him, you wished you were in Madeline's loving arms.

"DUDE, I NEED A WORD WITH YOU!" Alfred screamed right on your ear even though he was next to you the whole time.

Alfred dumped the hat (which gave a loud, 'Ow!') on the floor, took your arm and rapidly pulled you out the living room and he pinned you into a wall with his face close to yours that his forehead touched yours.

"You better treat my sister right, dude," he warned you, "because if I find one hickey or bruise or ANYTHING that would result in pain, I will find you!"

"Like you ever understood how she always felt!" you shouted at him. "You never knew how lonely she was when you and everyone around her ignored her all the time! Don't give me that 'I will find you' crap-"

"I care about her," Alfred hissed, "and I know that you're my pal and I just worry about her going 'to the next level' sometimes."

You raised an eyebrow of confusion. "To the next level?"

"Nevermind, just go in and try not to hurt her." he said, letting you go and the two of you walked back.

When you went inside the living room and saw Madeline she looked like she recently bit her bottom lip tight enough to show a red spot, Kumajirou was sleeping on the floor and before you left you gratefully picked him up and put him on the couch to rest comfortably. You walked with Madeline by her left side and the two of you stared away from each other, feeling a source of coyness between you.

You allowed Madeline to step in first, offering a hand for support like a gentlemen and later joined her inside while closing the door behind you with a squeezing lump in your throat. The darkness surrounding you both didn't help the setting to be cooperative and you couldn't make your way out where Madeline was so you strolled around.

"_-_?" squeaked an equivocal voice.

You heard the voice and tried to walk quickly over her but out of nowhere you foot caught on something that entangled your footing, resulting in an unexpected fall but you fell over something smaller than yourself.

"_, what are you doing?" screeched Madeline frightfully.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" you apologized instantaneously as you tried to get off her.

You sat on your knees like a begging peasant as the shuffling of Madeline's movements were heard.

"I-I can't see you," said Madeline.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," you said.

"I know you won't!" Madeline said knowledgeably.

"Your brother doesn't think so."

"He just worries...sometimes... Actually, this might be the first time he ever worried about me. That was surprising!" she admitted with the most honest tone in her voice.

"Is there a light switch or something here?" you asked her, but she mumbled 'no' quietly.

You sighed silently and remained in your spot, afraid to pursue Madeline in any physical form of companionship. As you stared at the nothingness of Alfred's smelly closet containing scents dirty clothing from years ago, hamburger wrappings and…perfume, you caught a sweet whiff of maple syrup.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Uh…yes,"

"Why?"

"I wear perfume all the time," she admitted, "and it was supposed to help make me seen—or at the least have someone notice my perfume. It's a special one because I created it myself."

"It has a great smell," you confessed, allured by the delicious scent as you thought of pancakes.

"Tha-thank you, _," she thanked him. "You're always so sweet to me, but when we're separated I feel as though something was missing. Like a piece of an unfinished puzzle—the puzzle would be incomplete and lonely. That's how I feel when I'm not around you more often…"

The sounds from outside seemed meaningless to you when you heard those words put to thoughtful of her sentences. You found yourself smiling at the notion that she felt the same way as you do—not the romance of a new age that would question some—and yet you wanted to freely curl her golden locks and stare deeply in her violet eyes like a true lover: adoring and kind to his partner.

And soon, you were going to deny the FRIEND ZONE once for all.

You let your right hand reach in the dark light and luckily touched a cheek that was burning hot to the simpliest touch.

"_-_?" Madeline stammered bewilderingly.

You leaned close to have your noses touch at the nip, and as you stared passionately her violet eyes were dead-locked to yours, soft breathes were only heard as you moved closer.

The kiss, you thought, was greater than you thought.

The two of you were locked in each other's lips and this kiss you two demonstrated was something unforgettable. It wasn't sloppy or dry or disappointing, it was magnificent as the beat of your heart was beating in sync with hers.

Out of nowhere, you felt her lips parted for a second, obviously shocked of what the two of you were doing in her brother's closet. But being gentle as possible you let your hand touch hers, entwined the fingers and whispered something in her ear.

"I love you, Madeline," you whispered truthfully and faithfully. "I don't want you to be alone anymore from now on, so let's be together. Please?"

The sounds from outside of loud partying could be reheard again, but it didn't take too long for you and Madeline to sink your mouths to one another again.

You took this second kiss as a yes.

XxXxXxX

"So you two are together?" asked Alfred who bit on a piece of his hamburger.

"Yep," you answered honestly, taking a sip of your beverage.

You and Alfred sat on the couch together, watching the flashing colors of lights wildly appearing and demerging from time to time. The atmosphere was tense between you and Alfred.

"You better treat her good,"

"I promise I will,"

"I mean it, _. I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I know." You said, understanding his hateful threats.

Alfred glanced at you and quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What did you two do in there?"

"None of your business," you said.

And with that, Alfred dismissed the interrogation of what the two of you did in the closet. Actually, you and she were really into kissing and things got a little weary when you secretly touched the love bites she made for you.

It was as if she was a different person.


	19. Chocolate Bar- Sealand

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...chocolate bar with one small bite mark on the side.

You were disappointed that the person who had the chocolate bar ate a piece and, whatever was inside there, could had polluted it with germs inside.

"Dude, why's there a candy half eaten in here?" asked Alfred who looked down at the hat with curiosity.

Suddenly, the hat started to shift as if something was inside and out of nowhere a head popped out! It was Gilbert, the nation of Prussia!

"Not sorry," he said, "but that was a good bar and the awesome stomach of mine wanted it!"

"THAT'S CRUEL!" a female voice shouted down from inside the hat.

"Why do I have to be stuck in this hat with the author, it's annoying!"

Seriously, how many things did Alfred steal and managed to put inside that hat? After Gilbert suddenly ducked back into the hat, the room was silent for most of the minutes until you remembered the seven minutes game. Alfred didn't remember who he stolen that bar from, but when you were about to ask if you could trade the item for someone else, you felt your shirt/dress/outfit piece being tugged annoyingly.

When you looked over, you didn't see anyone but your eyes glanced down to see Sealand with large blue eyes in the style of puppy eyes.

"Oh, Peter," you said happily.

"How come you didn't figure it out it was me?" asked Sealand sadly. "When I saw America stealing items he didn't put mine in, so I put it there so you could pick me!"

Wait, so Alfred didn't steal from Peter? That wasn't right, you thought, you knew Peter's a nation and was better than any of them!

Just before Peter could pull you away to the closet, Arthur from behind took hold of your shoulder and pulled you close to whisper in your ear.

"He's not participating in this game," Arthur said to you, "so you shouldn't go inside with Peter, he won't notice a thing."

"Hey, I wanna go in with him!" you protested at him. "He's a great nation, and nothing will change my mind about him, all right?"

"But he's not a nation and-"

"He IS a nation, Arthur!" you hissed at him unhappily.

Without any reply, you venture into the closet feeling the sense of nervousness from going into the closet with just Peter. You and him were always the best of friends but the cliché thing about it was that you always thought of him more of a...boyfriend than just a pair of friends. The thought made you shiver a little of embarrassment and shyness.

Entering inside and closing the door behind created the whole closet dark with darkness and you wandered aimlessly around in hopes to find Peter who didn't seem to speak.

"BOO!" shouted a monstrous voice.

That sudden frightened you enough to fall onto the floor with your head between your knees and hands on top to protect yourself. But after realizing the delighted sounds of laughter from the young nation, you immediately flushed pure red of humiliation.

"Peter!" you shrieked.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist!" he said between fits of giggles.

"Where are you?"

Then a large object had just wrapped itself behind your back which replied, "Right here, _!"

You couldn't keep your heart rate from ceasing its quickened pace; Peter only made it worse by hugging you tightly as you tried to emerge out of your uncomfortable position. After a few brief minutes of companionship Peter stopped the hugged and you were free to move around willingly, after that the two of you remained silent until you felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Listen, I found something under America's clothes,"

"What?" you asked eagerly.

"Turn on your phone." He said and you dug out your phone from the left side pocket of your outfit.

After turning it on to give some light you saw from Peter's hand a pink Victoria's Secret panty in his hand as he blushed profoundly with light, navy blue eyes glance sideways.

"Are those...?"

Peter gave a nod, answering your question. You and he could hear each other giving off little chuckles that soon led to outbursts of cheer-and to think the cause of it was Alfred's (actual) lover! The thought was hilarious, but your subconscious wondered if he and this secret lover ever did the 'birds-and-the-bees' thing in here.

"What else is in here?" Peter wondered loudly as he searched upon a pile of dirty clothes.

And so begun the joyful scavenging game the two of you played together, the game was simple: if one of you found an unexpected item from a nation, you get the loser to do whatever you wished.

"Found anything yet?" asked Peter teasingly.

"No, you?"

"No but I'll beat you,"

"Not if I beat you first, Pete!"

You were bulldozing around Alfred's dirty laundry (which was revolting) and couldn't find anything unlike him and felt like disclaiming your search until you pulled out a black shirt to discover...

"Oh my god, look at this!" you shrilled excitedly.

You felt Peter's chin on your left shoulder and you pulled your phone's light to the item: a tea bag.

"What's so interesting about it?" he asked.

"Alfred hates tea," you said observantly and picked up the unused teabag, "so it's obvious what happened: Arthur gave him some teabags so he could drink them but, secretly," you smirked in mid sentence. "He hates tea so he puts them in here in...The Closet of Secrets~!"

"That should be a Harry Potter title!" Peter concluded.

"No, HP finished years ago," you said. "But how 'bout we make our own? We can call it 'Peter _ The Closet of Secrets'!"

"Brilliant! Let's make our own story and have hundreds of adventures and the villain can be Arthur, since he makes terrible scones, right?"

"Did you forget anything?"

Peter blinked at you confusingly. "What?"

"I WON, SO YOU'RE MINE!" you shouted at him unhappily.

Peter oddly blushed shyly and asked, "What-what do you mean? I-I know...you won, love, but what do you want me to do?"

So many possibilities! You could make him do whatever you wished and the ideas continued to pour miraculously as your teeth formed a chilling grin to Peter. Something struck in your head like lightning and you turned your gaze over to Peter, your sudden expression of demureness was seen along with a dust of pink over your cheeks.

"I want you to kiss me," you demanded gently.

"Ki-kiss you?"

"It'll be our pack in our stories."

"Uh-I-um-!" Peter was a mess of stutters and overpowered blushes.

"If you can't accept my request," you said, "then I'll be forever sad-and I won't write that fanfic for you!"

"N-no, it's just that I have a crush on someone, is all!"

Silence drifted around the closet when you heard those words stammered out from his mouth but nothing was more hurtful than anything you could ever imagined.

"Really?" you asked in a fake tone of happiness. "Who is she?"

"You know her," he said. "She's in the closet with me."

The phone's light shut off a few moments later and before you could even utter a word, a pair of lips out of nowhere connected with yours in a sweet kiss. It didn't take too long for the two of you to deepen the kiss, both parties exploring the new feeling that felt soft and tender.

"OH MY GOD!"

Abruptly the kiss was short after hearing a terrified scream from Alfred who, (almost in every H7MIH chap.) on purposely, opened the door with a camera as he filmed the two of you who were in shock.

"Is this going to be a brand new romance? I can't wait to-"

Before he finished, you grabbed the closest thing around and threw it directly on his face! Alfred dropped his camera and held his nose with both hands, groaning in agony as you and Peter stumbled bashfully out.

"Is that my teabag box?" squawked Arthur in horror.

You and Peter decided to sneak off away from Alfred and Arthur's forming tension that lead to large crowds betting each other who would win as the two men began battling over the answer of Arthur's teabag box gift.

As you walked beside Peter, you felt a hand slightly slithering over to yours and gave a tiny squeeze. When you glanced over to Peter, he seemed a little flushed but was also watching your gaze at him, feeling a tad of love in his eyes towards you.

"So back in there..." you started.

He nod once.

"That was your confession? To me?"

"Yes, love," he answered with a frail smile.

You squeezed his hand back as a response, smiling to him.

"I love you."

Peter looked up to you, surprised. But then he grinned.

"I love you, too, love."

And with that, the two of you held hands together in the living before leaving. It felt nice knowing the little nation and you were finally together, and that felt wonderful to you.


	20. Pants Button- Nyo Ukraine

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...black button. (A/N: SHIT, CORALINE! OTHER MOTHER'S BACK!)

The black button shined between your fingers and you were curious to who Alfred stolen this from.

"Uh...," said Alfred, "I realized that Natalya put that button in there. I don't wanna know WHO or even WHERE she got that from."

Before you could announce the impatient crowd about the button, you felt a tap on your shoulder and—all of a sudden—you felt a cold shrill of danger scrolling down your spine. Alfred looked at you and glanced at the unknown person behind like as if to say, 'I wouldn't wanna be you now, dude'.

Turning your shoulder over, you see Natalya with a look of grimness and yet held some special smile that bared her shiny white teeth like vampire fangs—thirsty for blood of her newest victim.

"You are very lucky tonight," said Natalya, sounding suspicious, "having Nyo Ukraine all to yourself. I would not want to mess around with my male counterpart—unless death is what you wish this evening, then I can guarantee there'll be bloodshed." She chuckled darkly at that remark and passed you, leaving a gust of cold Belarusian air on your skin that sprung out cold hairs.

You gulped nervously at her attempts to scare you, but secretly they did a good job on making your back hair becoming prickled with straight strands of hair. However when you thought that Natalya was passing you to dismiss the 'conversation,' you felt something pointy and sharp behind your back as it pushed you towards the closet.

"Now be a good little _ and walk," she demanded in a threatful tone.

"W-what're you-"

"Shut up!" she shouted quietly to you.

You did what she told you and walked over to the closet, hands up in defense like a caught burglar and made it to the front closet. Since Natalya wasn't going to open it for you, you grabbed onto the door handle and opened it slightly, peeking inside to see full darkness.

"In you go, _~!" cheered Natalya hellishly and, bluntly, she pushed you aggressively into the closet.

From the sudden push you fell into your knees and it hurt like hell. You heard the door behind shut itself with a loud _slam!_ and you felt feverish when you realized that Dmitri was inside and could be PANTLESS!

"Allo?" said a thick male Ukrainian voice. "Khto tam?"

You flushed and muttered, "I-it's me, _..."

"_-_?" squawked Dmitri nervously. "What're you...you doing here?"

"I got shoved in here by Natalya and I have your button,"

"Really?" he asked. "Can I have it back?"

"I can't see you, Dmitri. I need to turn on the light so..."

You didn't hear anything other than whimpering sounds from Dmitri's constant cries and decided to not open the lights just to save his dignity. With your hands up in the air you tried your best to find Dmitri, but as you got up from the floor and started to walk around the closet, you felt a piece of cloth entangled your footing and plummeted to the ground face-first.

"_?"

"It's all right, I'm fine," you said and muttered how much your nose hurt. "Where are you?"

Dmitri didn't answer, but as you started to regain yourself something touched your hand. Looking up, your vision regained willingly which showed two innocent yet teary eyes of teal.

"Are you okay, pryntsesa?" he asked worryingly.

Despite your knowledge of Ukrainian language you knew from those days/months/years/centuries of being with him, you knew that the word meant 'princess'.

You flushed and said, "D-don't call me that, Dmitri!"

His eyebrows rose, surprised. "But I thought you were hurt, pryntsesa..."

Your face was flushing redder and luckily Dmitri couldn't see your face because of the darkness in the closet. Lonely quietness was in the air when the two of you took refuge at the back corner of the closet and this was not how you wanted the game to go. You were hoping for something interesting like him confessing his love or taking an unexpected kiss from you but instead you just made the situation awkward.

"I-I...I'm sorry about that, Dmitri,"

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For snapping at you like that when you were worried about me. It was immature of me and I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault, pryntsesa," said Dmitri kindly. "You're shy, believe it or not. But you have more will power not to cry than myself, and I'm glad you and I are together tonight."

That comment made you half-smile and yet a piece of sadness was felt on your mouth. You knew that Dmitri was a crybaby but to hear him admit you had better skills on controlling your emotions was something unexpected.

You gave a small pat on Dmitri's shoulder and said, "You're such a softy, you know?"

As if telepathically you could sense he gave a warmful smile to you and, bizarrely enough, it made your face flush just a tad bit. Before you had mixed feelings about him but now that you and him were all alone in the closet with the pounding rhythm of your heart and the overpowered music from outside, it felt as though you were...falling for him!

"_, are you all right?"

You snapped out of your thought track and glanced over to Dmitri who was getting worried again, but for some reason had a tint of pinkness on his cheeks.

"Uh, it's nothing," you blurted. "Why're you blushing?"

"I-I..." he stammered awkwardly and replied, "I thought that you looked cute when you were staring aimlessly like that."

"Do you know how much you're making me blush right now?" you asked him.

"I think I know,"

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Without knowing what Dmitri was going to do, he leaned his face close to your cheek and gave a sweet peck upon your redden skin. When he pulled his lips off your cheek you gave him the opportunity of kissing your lips when you turned your head swiftly to ask what he was doing. Keeping it a secret, you had no idea that Dmitri would do something so unpredictable but the thought never came to your mind!

But when your lips were connected with his, you felt yourself melt like chocolate and you enjoyed this alluring moment.

"OH MY GOD!"

Both of you never knew that the door was opened by Alfred, nor did you know that behind him was Nyo Belarus's counterpart and Natalya were staring carcinogenicly at the two of you. But it didn't matter, you were enjoying the kiss as Dmitri wrapped his arms around you affectionately.


	21. Pasta Noddle- Italy

In your hand you pulled out from the black hat a...pasta noodle.

Your mind clicked and you figured out it was Italy's item! You're so intelligent that you should be Jesus! Suddenly you were pounced from behind and you heard a familiar 'Ve~'from Feliciano.

"Ve~, I'm so lucky, I got _!" he exclaimed happily and cuddled his face on your backside.

"Feli, stop that!" you shrieked, flushing profoundly upon your cheeks.

"Ti amo, bella~!"

Your heart was racing rapidly but it wasn't because of the so-called 'confession,' more rather it was the fact that you and your secret crush were going to go inside the closet together! Whoever decided to put that noodle in that hat (ahem-author + Alfred-ahem) were either the greatest for setting you two up or the unluckiest because they would be getting a powerful national kick TO THE FACE!

Anyways, without much needed persuading, the pasta-loving Italian pulled you by the waist (You needed to ask, is he strong when he WANTS TO or just always been this strong?) and the two of you went inside the opened closet that was later closed by Alfred. When you caught a glimpse at Alfred's face, oh the irony he was seeking to find with that cheeky grin of something more than cuddling. You made a mental note to kick him in the b-word.

When the two of you entered inside the closet, the first thing that came to your mind was that Feliciano was going to grab onto you and cry over the fact that it was too dark in here. And, of course, it did happen and you cuddled onto Feliciano, this time him in front of you, and realized that he was like a teddy bear and you hugged him affectionately.

"Uh, Feli, I'm a little uncomfortable standing up like this..." you said.

You could feel the smile brush on your neck and he said, "Sorry, bella,"

Feliciano stopped hugging you and you took your place on the floor, Feliciano sitting beside you.

"I can't see anything,"

"I-isn't that the point of this game?" asked Feliciano who was shaking horribly like a leaf.

"Yeah, but it's kinda awkward playing this game with friends, or even complete strangers."

"But we're not strangers; we're great friends, si?"

"Yep!"

Despite you wanting to be more than friends, it couldn't be helped if he was too clueless about your closeness to him. But that was one of the things you liked about him, he looked adorable when he was clueless like that. It still bothered you, however, and you tried not to show it emotionally.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said before, that little thing that I said and made you blush?"

"You mean that 'love confession' thing?" you asked, not surprised that he wanted to clarify that it was a friend confession.

"You do know I love you, si?"

…

"What?" you said, bewildered.

"Ti amo, bella," he said in Italian, "I love you, _."

Your mind was trying to process the words Feliciano had said to you and it was like a loading computer- it was loading for a while until it finished off its download.

"Wait, are you serious?"

Since your eyes were adapted to the darkness, you could see Feliciano's face of sadness and bewilderedness mixed together in one expression.

"I-I just confessed to you!" he cried. "Why didn't you know I had a crush on your since, like, forever?"

"Are you KIDDING ME?" you shrieked so loudly that it frightened Feliciano to shrivel like a ball.

Before you knew it, you were on your knees and you grabbed Feliciano's shoulders.

"I can't believe you had a crush on ME! I'm the one who has a crush on you! You never decided to confess and you happen to chose saying those words in a dirty closet that might have weird, bizarre things that we might never forget ever? Why did you suddenly decide now to say those words when you would say them in a friendly way?"

Your ranting voice was starting to become hoarse but what hooked you to halt your rants were Feliciano's shaking body and his words being mumbled with whimpering sounds. Despite feeling quite shocked about this, you nonetheless regained your cool and cautiously but gently pet Feliciano's brownish hair as his mutters were slowly diminished with soft mutters.

Meanwhile, outside the closet...

Alfred pressed his ear on the door and snickered deviously, "Dude, I hear weird noises!"

Ivan stood across the room with Yao by his side who crossed his arms and gave a shameful look at Alfred.

"I wonder what is going on inside?" asked Ivan with his positive smile.

"I rather not know, aru," huffed Yao tiredly. "All I want is to sleep, aru!"

From the far off corner where the 2p gangs were standing over, 2p Al was obviously excited about the rumors of the weird noises from in the closet while his brother, Matt, was uninterested in the rumors.

2p Al nudged his elbow on 2p Matt's arm and he responded with a grunt.

"Let's go in and check it out,"

"Like hell we will!" Matt hissed at him.

"C'mon, it'll be hot!"

"You go, I'll stay."

"Tch," 2p Al grunted. "Fine, be that way."

XxXxXxX

You and Feliciano were still stuck together in a hug, Feliciano felt more comfortable in your arms and hugged you back minutes before. Neither of you spoke to each other but the feeling in your heart was beating in sync with his, you could really feel it in your chest strangely but it felt nice.

"Bella, ti amo,"

You didn't answer right away but you felt your cheeks becoming hotter with redness.

"Don't you love me?"

"I never expected you to confess to me-"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You didn't let me finish, I was about to say 'to confess to me in Alfred's closet'."

After saying that, Feliciano gave you a peck on the cheek that made your heart pound uncontrollably.

"Feli~!" you giggled shyly.

The two of you giggled like a bunch of school girls and it felt so peaceful being alone like this.

But that peaceful aura around you was quickly diminished when the two of you felt something strange and out of nowhere heard a loud thud from above! Both of you sqealed in shock and looked up to see a pair of eyeholes peering with demonic red eyes that vibrated dark chuckles in your ears. So creepy!

Right on cue, Alfred from outside opened the closet door and loud screams escaped from you and Feliciano!

"A PERVERT IS UP THERE!"

Out of nowhere, you and Feliciano dashed pass Alfred who fell on his butt and went out the door without a second thought about what was going on.

From above the closet, 2p Al said, "Damn, I didn't see anything sexy..."

And with that, you and Feliciano ran off back to your house and decided to hide in your closet where it was safe...and PRIVATE!


End file.
